


Cuffs of Love

by mrssjsmith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clothing Kink, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Everyone Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, M/M, Porn With Plot, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Rimming, Sam Ships It, Self-Harm, Teasing, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top Gabriel, Top Sam Winchester, mentions of past violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrssjsmith/pseuds/mrssjsmith
Summary: Dean's been waiting for something his whole life. Sure that whatever it is just to happens to be around the corner. When he gets a call out while on partol Dean's life changes for the unexpected in the forms of a blue eyed bombshell. With curves in all the right places....





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.  
It’s a quite night for a patrol Dean thinks to himself as he settles into his seat with his bag of warm but well-earned yummies in his lap. The sounds of cars passing, the breeze making Baby move slightly, hearing the ocean break against the sea wall are all soothing to him. Living in California has its perks Dean thinks to himself. Nive weather almost all year round, he can weat shorts (in the comfort of his own home pf course) and he gets to see Sammy almosy every day. Since Dean transfered from Lawrence police department his work load as definitely increased but the payoff is worth it in his book. It's only a couple times a week that Dean volunteers to take some graveyard shifts. People always need time off to go to family functions and Dean always needs the extra money that comes with the hours. Thank god Sammy asked to do a ride along tonight for his school paper or Dean would already be a sleep by now. Not that Sam is really helping at the moment Dean thinks and flicks a glance at this brother. With pulling extra shifts to help pay for Sam’s education Dean was feeling a little worn out but hey, what could he do about it? Dean’s not about to let Sam get buried in student debt just to finish school at Stanford. Just half a year left and then the bar exam and then Sammy will be free. He’s already had a few intern positions offered but hasn’t made a decision yet. A snore from the passenger side of his car pulls him from his thoughts. So much for the ride along. Sam is passed out with his head against the window, mouth open & a little bit of drool at the corner of his mouth. If this was an anime he would have a snot bubble going in and out of his nose. He doesn’t look very comfortable but there’s nothing Dean can do about it right now and its’s not like Sam rides in the Impala very often anymore. Now that he has that weird hybrid, good for Mother Earth thingy that gets plugged into the garage at night. Dean couldn’t resist messing with his moose of a brother. It’s not often that his 6”4’ baby brother lets his guard down around Dean long enough to fall asleep. Something about childhood trauma of Dean pranking Sam whenever he fell asleep. Dean remembers nothing of these pranks Sam speaks of. Putting down the donut (He’s a cop okay and it’s like 2 am! Leave his comfort food alone.) on a napkin in the seat next to him Dean is about to wipe his powder sugar / sticky fingers all over Sammy’s face when his radio crackles to life. Sam jerks awake with a small shout as Dean laughs and reaches for his radio with his clean hand.  
“Unit 27. Come in 27.”  
“Unit 27 over.”  
“Unit 27. We have a 211S in progress. Repeat 211S in progress. Address is 1790 South Free Will Blvd. Single perp. Large black truck out front. No plates given. Backup is in route.”  
“211S in progress. 10/4. Over & out.”  
Dean cranked up the Impala & put his light on the dashboard before pulling out of Heavenly Delights, the 24 hour donut shop they had been parked at. Tonight he was supposed to only be on traffic patrol but the address for the robbery given was literally his next door neighbor. As Dean tears out of the parking lot he knows he’ll get a text from Gabriel later asking why he left suddenly. Gabriel being the owner of Heavenly Delights and his neighbor currently being robbed and he knows he’ll see Gabe later tonight again. When Dean is on graveyard patrols he usually spends a couple hours at Heavenly Delights for donuts, coffee and good ole gossip but don’t tell anyone that or his macho reputation around the station would go down the shitter. Not really because have you seen Dean? Smoking hot according to Gabe so there’s that going for him. Short Sandy blonde hair, soulful green eyes and a splatter of freckles across his face and cheeks Dean has often teased about looking like an all American boy. Didn't help that at 6'1 he's got a nice body to match his face. Sam wipes the sleep from his eyes & fumbles to gather his books out of the way. Dean grabs his donut before it gets squished by his moose of a baby brother.  
“What’s going on Dean? That’s not our house is it?” Sammy asks while shoving his laptop and books into his backpack. Pouting slightly because he fell asleep before he could see Gabe, Sam makes sure that everything of his is tucked away into his backpack and tucks his long brown hair behind his ears. He knows that whenever they get to where the robbery is Dean is going to kick him out quick fast & in a hurry so he doesn’t want to forget anything important in the Impala. Knowing Dean, if he found something of Sam’s that he needed for class Dean would just hold it hostage like he’s done with everything else of Sam’s. He loves his brother, Sam reminds himself. He really does.  
“We’ve got a robbery in progress with a silent alarm Sammy. I’m going to need you to get into the house and stay there until I get you. Please. Suspect is unarmed as of now but you know that could change. And no, it’s my new neighbor’s house.” Dean shoots a slight glare at Sam. He knows the kid will listen but still. After all the years of taking care of Sam old habits die hard.  
Sam rolls his eyes. Every time he does a ride along Dean give the same speech. Stay in the car Sam. Stay out of the way Sammy. Stay down Sammy. Don’t speak to anyone who isn’t Dean. Sam’s going to be a lawyer, he’s not stupid. He would never get in Dean’s way while he is on the job. Not like Sam doesn’t understand when his brother switches from being his asshole brother & into an asshole cop. Dean takes a hard right onto their street & sees the perp’s truck. Turning off the police light Dean parks in his driveway and shoves Sam toward the front door. Dean ducks inside with Sam to peak through his kitchen windows. The windows of his kitchen helped sell him on the little two story house. He was more of an apartment kind of guy but once he stepped foot in the kitchen he was gone. Huge bay windows that face the back & side yard let in a lot of natural light & will keep the lower level of the house nice and cool during spring and fall. But now they have an alternative use. Being used to spy the robber stumbling around Gabe’s bottom floor. The guy wasn’t using a flashlight to attract attention but he just so happened to get the police’s attention. Thank god Dean talked Gabe into installing a new silent alarm last week when he learned that Gabe’s brother was going to be moving in with him. There was something about the Gabe Novak that brought out Dean’s protective side. Maybe it’s because Gabe is so tiny compared to Dean. Or maybe it’s because Sam and Gabe have been dancing around each other for a couple months & Dean wants to make it easier for Sam to be happy. He’s not sure at the moment but when his usual partner Benny pulls into his driveway as well Dean puts his head back in the game. Upholstering his gun from his right hip, he waits for Benny to step into his house. With a silent nod to Sam, Dean & Benny split up. Dean in the back & Benny in the front. Trying to be as silent as possible Dean hops his low fence and lands in Gabe’s back yard. Turning the safety off of his gun, Dean slinked up the steps of Gabe’s patio deck to the back door. He knows that Gabe keeps his spare key under the potted plan to the left of the door. Slipping it out of its hiding place, Dean carefully unlocks the back door and stealthy slips into the dining room. Keeping the perp in his eyesight as the male (because that’s what all perps are to Dean at first) slowly sinks onto the couch in the living room and lays his head on the back with a sigh. Dean walks around Gabe’s dining table until he is free of obstacles and in line with the perp. Slowly counting to 10 Dean flicks on the living room light & and yells, “FREEZE!”  
The perp’s head pops up and his eyes open. Dean sucks in a breath as a shiver rolls down his spine. The man’s eyes are so blue Dean swears that the ocean in his eyes. Fringed by dark lashes and slight laugh lines at the corner is all Dean is able to take in before all hell breaks loose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas side of the first meeting with some back story for this lovely angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These hot mess characters aren't my own unfortunately however they have continued to let me write my own story while using them! Please please please let me know if some words or sentences are a jumbled mess. I'm having trouble posting in some paragraphs.

Chapter 2.

Castiel’s Novak’s head felt like it was going to split in half. Fucking Gabriel. He was going to murder his brother after he had a good night’s sleep in an actual bed.  Castiel had just driven cross country for the past two days only to reach Gabe’s house only to find his brother not home & the house locked up tight. Just his luck. His truck was filled with every possession he owned at the moment. What he couldn’t take with him, he sold, gave away or threw it out.

He was going to kill Gabriel. Possibly slowly.

Castiel blinked tiredly at the door before him. Struggling to get his brain to think was super hard after driving almost 48 hours with little to no sleep. He could feel a migrane coming on and just chalked it up to moving across the country hastily and hunger. T wisting his neck to the left and then to the right helped slightly but it was enough to clear his head and remember what his idiot of a brother told him what feels like days ago but was more than likely  a  fe w  hour s  ag o . The spare key was  _supposed_ to be on th e door frame but as Castiel ran his fingers across the top of the door yet again there was no key. Not even dust has come off when Castiel ran his fingers there twice. Castiel wasn’t in the mood to deal with Gabe’s shit tonight. It was just after 2 am and he had to be up for an interview at seven thirty the next morning at the latest and Castiel was seriously debating on sleeping in his truck, except he did that last night while he made his great escape and it wasn’t as comfortable as it had been at 22. Now at 27 Castiel would prefer the bed that his assbutt of a brother offered when Castiel told him he needed a place to stay ASAP. With no longer working at a prestigious private school out in Boston, Castiel needed to find a job and fast. His student loans still needed to be paid off and he would rather not use the credit cards that were attached to his bank account. Not that he was on the run per say but using the bank account he has had since his early teens doesn’t seem like the smartest idea when trying to escape from the family reach. Castiel shuddered at the memory. While he was always close to his  only  sister Anna, it was with Gabriel that he had asked for help. As the blackest of black sheep (now next to Castiel) he knew that Gabe would help him. Castiel shook his head to clear his mind. He needed a plan since the past four times he has called Gabe all he received  w as his voicemail. Castiel cursed Gabe in his head again and went back to his truck. While walking to the driver side of his truck, Castiel saw a neighbor across the street’s curtains flutter. Whatever, Castiel thought to himself. If he couldn’t find the key then it did look like he would either have to sleep in his truck or on his brother’s front porch. All of a sudden an idea popped into Castiel’s mind. With a wicked smirk, Castiel reached over his pile of crap loaded in the front seat to reach his glove compartment. With a whistle of appreciation, Castiel stepped out of his truck and swaggered back to his brother’s front door. Now normally, Castiel wouldn’t condone what he was about to do. However, with a brother like Gabriel, Castiel new that normal social niceties did not apply. Castiel unzipped his little black pouch and retrieved his lock picking tools. (Gabe’s idea of a birthday present for Castiel when he turned 7 and got tired of Lucifer locking him in the closet) After  several seconds he heard a distinct click and the door swung open. Grinning to himself, Castiel replace his tools in his kit and walked back to his truck to start unloading his things. Once Castiel finally unloaded his front seat and put everything in the living room Castiel locked his truck and shut Gabe’s front door. Castiel’s stomach growled reminding him that it hadn’t been fed since breakfast day before yesterday. Wishing to remedy that immediately, Castiel walked into Gabe’s kitchen while brushing his black curls out of his line of vision. Of course he had seen pictures of the kitchen when Gabe first moved into the neighborhood but those hadn’t prepared him for seeing it in person. This has to be the biggest kitchen in the neighborhood Castiel thought to himself as the walked to the fridge and opened it one of the double doors. Momentary blinded by the light Castiel’s eyes lit up when he saw a plate and a note attached to the foil.

_Assbutt,_

_I know you didn’t remember to eat before leaving._

_Best brotha ever!_

Castiel shook his head and let out a soft laugh. Unwrapping the foil Castiel let out an actual moan as he took in the cheese burger that awaited him on the plate and popped it into the microwave above his brother’s stove. While his food heated up, Castiel rummaged through the fridge again and pulled out a beer. After chugging that on down, Castiel grabbed another one to drink with his food. Taking in the rest of the kitchen Castiel made note of the huge dining table that was set close to the back door that led, he assumed, to the back yard. It will be nice to relax and teach here Castiel thought to himself. It was already quieter than Boston even though the city was about the same size and Gabe seemed to live in a relatively young neighborhood. Once the microwave dinged Castiel removed the patty and didn’t even bother putting it on a bun. In three huge bites Castiel managed to devour the patty like it was nothing. After chugging the rest of his second beer and throwing the bottles away Castiel stumbled back into the living room completely exhausted. As he looked around he realized that he had left all his clothes packed away in his truck but after eating Castiel no longer had any energy to do anything about it. Glancing around the room Castiel spotted a recliner that looked super comfortable but then the couch caught his eyes. A nice wide seat of leather that Castiel could stretch out on and now worry that his ass would slip off the edge made his body ache just a little less that it did before. Sinking down onto the cushions with a sigh of contentment, Castiel closed his eyes and started to drift off. That was until all of a sudden someone yelled “FREEZE” flipped on the lights at the same time. Blinding and scaring him all within a single moment. 

Castiel’s head popped up off the back of the couch and found the hottest specimen he had ever seen pointing a gun in his face.  Good lord he has never found freckles so hot. Just looking at this man made Cas's pants feel just a tab bit tight. Cas shook his head. He must be more tired than he thought if he was drooling over a robber.  Confusion crossed Castiel’s mind for a split second before the front door was kicked in by another man with another gun now pointed at his chest. Looking down Castiel saw a tiny red dot located above his heart and he glanced back up at the man that came in blazing from the kitchen. Catching his amazingly bottle green eyes pierced Castiel’s soul as he slowly cocked his head to the side and waited. Confusion crossed his mind again when he heard laughter and the start of a slow clap coming behind the fucking hulk that kicked down Gabe’s door. Castiel watched as anger swept over the first man’s face as a familiar voice came through the doorway.

“Welcome home Cassie!”

Castiel had to roll his eyes at the childhood nickname. Glancing from man to man and then to his brother Castiel quirked an eyebrow at Gabe. Gabe, being the astute brother that he is immediately addresses the gentlemen with the guns in his home. Still chuckling, Gabe stepped around the white hulk and toward Mr. Green eyes.

“Hey hey Dean-o! Hi ya Benny!"  Gabe said still chuckling. “So I needed to test out my silent alarm to see how long it took the cops to get here for help. And look at that! You were at my shop not even ten minutes ago and now you’re here! Way to speed!” Gabe clapped Dean on the back and started to step away when Dean suddenly grabbed Gabe by the back of the neck and lifted him until his feet weren’t touching the ground.

“What the fuck Gabe?” Dean’s face was turning a nice shade of red as the realized that Gabe had basically used the police system to test out his newest alarm. Dean gave Gabe a quick shake before letting him go. Cas didnt know if he should be amused at Gabe'seemed abuse or alarmed at the mucles that bulged on who he assumed was Dean's arm making him want to take a bite out of him. 

" Now don’t go getting all mad at me Dean. I didn’t act alone ya know. Benny here was the one to tell me that you were having a super slow night & might need some excitement. And Charlie is the one who called you with the code. No policy money was used in the testing of my  new  alarm system.” Gabe wisely ducked as Dean made another swipe at him. Gabe walked over to Castiel and drug him off the couch by a hand before wrapping him up in a  quick  hug. Even when Gabe was being an asshole he always seemed to know what people needed most at that moment. And Castiel defiantly needed a hug.

“How are you actually doing Cas?” Gabe was rarely serious but Castiel knew he was in this moment. Castiel took a second to think about it before answering.

“I’m good now Gabe. Seriously.” Wrapping his arms around Gabe again Castiel sighed in relief and for the first time in a long time he  felt like he was home.

Gabe was the first to step away but he put his hand on Cas'shook arm while he addressed Dean who was calming down a bit now that he knew it wasn't an actual robbery

"Dean-o this is my baby brother Castiel. Cas this is oir new neighbor Dean Winchester and he lives with his delicious brother Sam. Who I am assuming is barely following Dean's orders of staying in the house." If Cas wasn't so tired at the moment he would've found it comical as all four men leaned around the wall to see Sammy standing on Dean's back porch threw Gabe’s massive dining room window. Sam gave a sheepish wave when he realized that eight pairs of eyes were staring at him but he didn't move from his spot until Dean gave a nod. Sam came barreling over the fence and walked into the house like it was normal. Knowing Gabe it probably was. Dean waited until Sam stood next to him before he turned to speak to Castiel.

Walking forward and extending his hand Dean said, "Sorry about that." Apologizing for pointing his service pistol at him. "I tend to watch out for Gabe when he works the night  shift."

Castiel smiled and met Dean's hand with his own. Whatever witty thing Castiel was about to say got lost on the way out as soon as their hands touched. Sparks flew up Castiel's arm and almost sent him into a full body shiver.

Alarmed, Castiel’s gaze flew up to meet Dean's in surprise. As blue crashed into green Castiel didn'the know if this move was going to be the best or the worst decision of his life . At that moment he couldn't bring himself to care as he watched a slow sexy smile spread across Dean's face 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for leaving encouraging comments on chapter 1! Y'all have inspired me to continue with chapter 2! Hope it is as well received as the first. Updates will be made sporadically so watch out!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a fluffy dream and gets to ogle Cas! A good morning indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These sexy characters arent my own. I mearly borrow them to use for eventual smut. :D Remeber slow fluff and smut....very slow. Hope this chapter is enjoyable. I had fun writing it.

_Dean smiled as he slowly woke when he felt the light trace of fingers across his ribs and back, almost ticklish, but not quite. Ghosting up and down his body in light strokes not meant to disturb him from his sleep. The fingers traced from his armpit to hip then to his lower back and the base of his shoulder blades; sometimes pressing into his flesh a little harder to make goosebumps spread across his skin but never hard enough to leave a mark. Other times it was so light he was certain he was imagining it, the little strokes and random patters on his body. Dean attempted to squirm away at one point in time but froze when he heard a chuckle from beside him along with the scratch of facial hair across the top his back._

_“Good morning love.” He could feel the smile on his lovers face as it lay against his right shoulder blade while the hands continued to stroke his skin. Not where he wanted to be touched but this was still a pleasant feeling. They had all the time in the world at this moment._

_The fingers kept skimming his ribs, occasionally wondering to the contours of his chest and stomach. Dean took his lover’s other hand, the one attached to the arm he was currently using as a pillow, and folded his fingers through the other set not currently driving his a little crazy at the moment. Playing with the longer fingers and blunt nails, and studying the rough callouses on the palm as if held all the world’s secrets on it. Lazy mornings were their favorite. No shifts, no work, no phones. Nothing but the warm heat of his lover on his back and the sun making its way through the sky, bathing the room in soft gold. Dean leaned back into his love’s chest and arms, reflecting on this perfect lazy morning, and how the only thing that would make it better was if he was eating pie in bed._

_“Stop thinking about the damn pie Dean.” He could hear exasperation and laughter in the deep timbered voice. As if he had woken up moments before Dean had and decided to just lay with him instead of starting the day. Dean rolled onto his side and looked at the face of his lover. A nice firm jaw, covered, at the moment, with the beginnings of a morning beard, soft in spots and prickly in others. Dean never thought he would enjoy the rough glide of facial hair against his jaw but he did. High cheek bones slightly red from sleep with tiny creases from the pillow slowing fading on his olive skin. Dean’s eyes followed the lines of his lovers face while his lover’s hands followed his body’s lines to his hips, not bothering to remove his hands when Dean turned to face him._

_With his lover’s eyes downcast Dean only saw the thick fringe of lashes against cheekbones and messy curls sticking up in every direction. A glimpse of something flashed through his head. A quick picture of the same dark hair pressed into Dean’s chest and Dean’s own had tangled in those curls, frantically pushing the head down further down his body. As if his lover could sense his thoughts, a secret smile spread across his thick chapped lips before he raised his eye’s to Dean’s. Shocking blue is all the Dean could think of. So big and blue like the ocean but there was a fire in those eyes that Dean could’ve sworn he felt race across his skin while willingly drowning those expressive blue eyes. He had seen these eyes before but where? It took but a moment for it to click in Dean’s sleep addled mind. Castiel._

_“Hello Dean.”_

Dean jerked awake with a slight gasp, his heart thumping erratically in his chest, sweat seeming to have gathered in the small of his back while his hands were flexing as if they had just let go of something of importance. He tried to remember the dream but it was fading fast; like trying to grab smoke with his bare hands. Dean rolled over in his bed and stretched his arms above his head, squinting his eyes at the sun streaming through his curtains, making his room slowly brighten up and reminding Dean he needed new curtains to block out the sun if he wanted to sleep after it had risen on the weekends. 

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes Dean yawned and looked around the room in confusion for a moment. He couldn’t remember going to bed last night. Not that that was unusual after hanging out at Gabe’s house. There is usually too much food and beer to really care about how he got home, just as long as he got home at the end of the night. If he actually ever ended up passing out at Gabe’s house there is no telling that the trickster would do to him. Dean shook the image of penises drawn all over his face out of his head as his stomach grumbled in protest, which mean it was way past time to eat but his new bed was so comfortable, having learned the joys of lazy mornings when he bought the new comfortable mattress. 

Dean was struggling to gather enough motivation to leave the warm cocoon of blankets for breakfast and his cocoon was currently winning.  Back before he bought the mattress, Dean was use to sleeping on what Sam referred to as a slab of concrete. 

At first, he was doubtful of getting a new mattress but Sam and Gabe eventually wore him down because they were tired of his bitching about his back and basically kidnapped Dean and took him to buy a new mattress. After trying several different brands, Dean had discovered the comfort of memory foam. He almost didn’t want to get up from the test bed in the store and had only managed it because he was able to have his new mattress delivered the same day. Speaking of Gabe, Dean thought of his brother Castiel. Such an unusual name that Dean reminded himself to look up later. He genuinely felt bad for what had happened last night.  That’s not the first time Gabe has pulled a prank on Dean while he was working but it usually consisted of messing with is pie by putting salt instead of sugar into the mix, or because they have each have a spare key in case of emergencies, filling his with packaging peanuts. To this day he is still finding those fuckers in the most random places. He wouldn’t put it above Gabe to have kept a few boxes and randomly put them in Dean’s house. 

Dean’s stomach growled in protest, louder this time. Dean sighed and finally rolled out of bed. Dean pulled on some boxers as he walked to the bathroom for his morning routine. After splashing his face with cold water to wake up a little more he wondered down to the kitchen, pausing at Sam’s door to check on his brother. Pushing Sam’s door open a little more he poked his head in and saw Sam still wrapped up like a burrito in the quilt and Dean knew Sam would be asleep for a while. His moose of a brother liked to sleep in as much as possible and Dean thought he deserved it being in his third year of Stamford to become a lawyer. Sam had always wanted to be a lawyer for as long as Dean could remember. Even as a kid, Sam was such a stickler for the rules. Dean not so much.

Chuckling to himself, Dean shut the door back over and continued downstairs to make a pot of coffee. Humming Smoke on the Water as he filled the coffeepot all the way up with water and pulled down his favorite mug Dean debated the merits of having a piece of pie that Gabe made earlier this week over a morning run. The pie won. Walking over to the fridge, Dean’s mouth started watering as he pulled the last piece of blueberry pie from the fridge and then gathered up fixings for breakfast omelets, his pie was just a morning snack. Grabbing eggs, butter, jalapenos and cheese Dean pushed the fridge door shut with his hip. Turning toward to the island in the middle of the kitchen floor, Dean put all his ingredients onto the island and leaned an elbow onto it while he ate another bite of pie in his hand. He caught movement from the corner of his eye and he glanced through the bay window only to be stopped by the sight of Castiel walking into Gabe’s kitchen. 

Oh  _fuck_ . 

So Dean didn’t just imagine the man’s hotness from when they met last night. Castiel seemed to be almost Dean’s height, maybe a few inches shorter, he almost had a slim build but Dean remembered the grip from the handshake they shared last night and figured that the man’s clothes might be hiding some serious muscles under them. Licking his lips Dean went back to his perusal of the hunk. Black curls sticking up at weird angles as if someone ran their hands through it, standard white button down with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, his olive completion making the shirt look ridiculously white, khaki slacks and now the man was pulling on a  _fucking vest!_ Dean’s mouth was drooling and it didn’t seem to be because of the pie he still held in his hand. Dean’s dick gave an appreciative twitch in his boxers. Thank god he was standing behind his island; Dean already had one awkward situation with the man without flashing his boner first thing in the morning. He continued to watch Castiel putter around the kitchen. 

He was captivated the play of Castiel’s shoulder muscles as he rooted through Gabe’s cabinets until he found a coffee cup, seeing how the shirt stretched across the expanse of skin. He fascinated by Castiel’s long legs carry him from the coffee pot to the fridge where he found Gabe’s coffee in the freezer and imagined them wrapped around his waist. He watched Castiel’s mouth as it frowned at said coffee for being in the freezer and wanted to tug on that pouty bottom lip with his teeth. And he most defiantly mesmerized by Castiel’s ass when he bent down to look through the lower cabinets, pulling out a skillet and placing it on the stove, making Dean wish he could’ve come right behind Castiel and keep him bent over in that position, grab his hips and...

“Morning.” Sam ignored it when Dean jumped as the shuffled into the kitchen. He had stood in the doorway talking to Dean for the last few seconds and finally given up and come completely into the kitchen.

“God dammit Sammy! How many times have I told you to not sneak up on me man?” Dean grumbled as he wiped off the pie crust he had dropped onto the counter when Sam scared him.

“Well if you hadn’t been off on fantasy island imagining doing dirty things with Castiel then you would’ve heard me come in. Jerk.”

Dean felt a blush try and creep up his neck to his cheeks but he shut that shit down fast. “Bitch.” Was all he could say as a retort because he knew Sam was right. Usually right before Sam would come into the kitchen Dean would be plating breakfast. Growing up their mom use to say that Dean had a sixth sense when it came to Sam. He was always able to help the baby calm down, knew when Sam would be hungry or when he was sad or hungry. Since living together Dean had been spoiling Sam with breakfast almost every morning before Sam went to class.

Dean sighed and ate the last bite of crust before going to wash his hands while Sam sat down on a bar stool on the other side of the island. Sam retrieved a bowl from an island cabinet and started cracking eggs into it. Getting down to business, Dean fixed them both an omelet and they sat together at the bar and ate in silence. The only sound in the kitchen was the scrapping of their forks as they gobbled up the food like they were starving children. Dean kept glancing through the bay windows but it seemed like when he was distracted by Sam, Castiel had left the room. Disappointed, Dean placed his plate in the sink and went upstairs to change into his suit today. 

Dean was going into the station to review is notes he made on a case before he was scheduled to appear in court for 1pm. Grabbing a random button down from his closet and tossing it on his bed, Dean made his way to the master bathroom and jumped in for a quick shower. He knew today would be grueling and made a mental note to ask Sam if he wouldn’t mind grilling tonight so Dean didn’t have to cook. After Dean got out of the shower, he brushed his teeth and fixed his hair Dean walked into his bed room. Grabbing socks and shoes from his closet Dean got dressed and walked back down stairs, bitched to his self when he couldn’t seem to tie his tie correctly. Calling out for Sam, Dean ventured to the front door when he heard a knock on it. Opening it up Dean saw it was Gabe. And Castiel?

“Hey gentlemen. Can I help you?” Dean gave a flirty wink at both men while stepping back and inviting them into the foyer.

Gabe rolled his eyes but Castiel’s reaction intrigued Dean. It had been a long time sense Dean had made another man blush. It was a heady sensation and it made Dean want to say even more ridiculous things to make the man blush, smile or laugh.  _Or moan._ The horny voice in the back of his head whispered. He shoved that voice away for now.

“Well Dean-o. Cassie made a good point to me a little while ago. To show that I am extremely sorry the little prank I pulled last night I would like to invite you and Delicious Sam over for dinner tonight.”

“ _Gabe…”_ Dean had to chuckle at the irritation in Castiel’s voice directed at Gabe for calling Sam delicious. Dean had long gotten use to the name and Sam doesn’t seem to mind it so whatever.

Before Dean got a chance to answer Sam came barreling down the hall and almost ran Dean over in his excitement to see Gabe.

“Of course apology accepted and we will bring the beer.” Sam beamed down at Gabe and Gabe had a sly smile on his face that Dean wasn’t one hundred percent sure he trusted but hey. A free meal and Gabe’s hot brother to stare at during? He was totally down. Dean flicked his gaze at Castiel and was surprised to find Castiel was staring him down with a frown pulling down his lips. Dean quirked an eyebrow in his direction and met Castiel’s gaze when it finally hit his. Castiel must’ve understood the question because his eyes flicked down to Dean’s lips before pulling back up to his eyes. Dean wasn’t sure but he thought he saw a hint of mischief in Castiel’s eyes.

“And we’ll provide the whipped cream.” Dean could’ve sworn that Castiel paused his sentence on purpose. Looking like a freaking prude in his vest and slacks yet there was no masking the innuendo that slipped out of Castiel’s mouth. And then with a wink,  _a wink,_ Castiel added, “for pie.” Dean’s heart started beating faster at that wink. There was a lot a person could tell by a wink. And Dean was pretty sure he just discovered that as much of a prude Castiel might look like at the moment, he was defiantly willing to get  _down_ , internal moaning in Dean’s head and  _dirty,_ another moan was almost released from Dean’s tight grip on his bottom lip.

This was going to be an interesting dinner. That’s for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions, comments, concerns? Let me hear them! Chapters will be posted randomly.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's date time! It doesn't happen the way it was originally planned but turned out better than anticipated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Most of the chapter ended up being smut. Judge gently. I would apologize for the smut but the characters made me do it. It's the direction the story went and I am only their outlet. *I do not own these characters. That being said it seems like they want me to write their dirty deeds so here ya go.* However, I will apologize for this being a late chapter. Much hair pulling and blushes ensued for this.

Chapter 4.

 

Sam sighed as he wiggled his fingers to stop them from cramping while his professor droned. Why did he ever think that becoming a lawyer was such a great idea? It really was a fantastic idea but all this nonstop school work had his head throbbing. He only has another semester after this one and then he would be free. Sort of. Free from all the writing, free from all the books he had to carry around, free from all the stuffy classrooms.  _Free to become involved_ the sly voice whispered in the back of his head as a pair of golden eyes flashed by but Sam agreed. Free to become involved. It was a stupid but Sam didn’t really want to be into any relationship until he had achieved his dream of graduating with a degree in law from Stanford. Technically, he was free to get involved with whomever he chose but he held back. No need for distractions. He had been there. Done that and it almost cost him everything. 

His friends Jess and Meg think it’s a pretty lame but on the other hand, while he has some limited experience in the relationship department, when his one night stands leave he doesn’t have to worry about hurt feelings, broken hearts, possible pregnancy scares, or wanting to meet the parents, if he is cheating on them because he’s actually studying in the library at 2am in the morning. No distractions from school which is if he can pass this next semester he will graduate with a 4.0. Not bad for a massive nerd. Just thinking of Ruby made a wave of self-loathing and anger sweep across his body, making him draw into his self. 

Vibrations from his pants pocket get his attention. Discreetly pulling out his phone he can’t help but smile. Speaking of distractions and that scared the living shit out of him. Sam resisted the urge to open his phone. It was hard but he was finally able to put his phone back in his pocket. He would only answer it in class if Dean was contacting him but he wanted too. And that was why he resisted as hard as he did until class was finally over an hour later. It was the self-won accomplishment that had him smiling, not who he was texting the giant told his self, as he sat on a bench and pulled out his phone.

_Tennessee: Hook, line, and sinker._

_Sam: No response from Dean yet but I’m pretty sure he won’t mind having your brother all to himself tonight. Told Dean was studying & will be late. What are you going to tell Castiel?_

_Tennessee: Already on it hot stuff. :D Need help studying tonight?_

_Sam: Hmm…always._

_Tennessee: Man after my own heart. ;) 7:30 don’t be late._

_Sam: Yes sir._

^^^

Sam gasped as his back hit the door as it slammed shut. Hands tunneled through his long brown hair and yanked his head down for another kiss that left his head spinning. For air or more he wasn’t but who the hell cares? Sam sure didn’t. Pawing at the shorter man’s back Sam finally twisted his fingers into his shirt and jerked the man away.

“Gabe…” Sam groaned out harshly as the man didn’t let Sam get away from his mouth for very long. The hand holding the back of Gabe’s shirt didn’t really matter as he leaned as far into Sam as he could. Standing on his toes so he could reach Sam’s collar Gabe ran his tongue across the prominent bones before biting down lightly causing Sam’s hips to jerk into his, letting loose a wild moan at the feel of hardness that was pressed against his stomach. Gabe ground down on the thigh Sam slid between his, making sure Sam could feel his hard cock as it slipped into the crease of Sam’s thigh and groin. Smiling, Gabe traced his fingers over the waistband of Sam’s jeans before tucking them under his shirt to glide them up Sam’s ribs, pushing up his shirt along the way. Sam got the hint and pulled his shirt completely off, tossing it somewhere in the room before grabbing the hem of Gabe’s shirt and doing the same. 

With practiced ease Sam picked Gabe up, making Gabe wrap his legs around his waist as Sam cupped Gabe’s ass in his hands kneading the firm flesh as he walked to the couch, chests rubbing while Sam thrust his tongue into Gabe’s mouth, licking the roof of his mouth with his tongue before retreating into his own, Gabe following him with a groan. Gabe raked his hands through Sam’s hair, slightly tugging on it, making Sam moan into his mouth and squeeze his ass harder. Gabe sighed when Sam finally sat on the couch and hooked his fingers around the back of the couch to press his hips down, meeting Sam’s as he thrust up grinding their jean covered cocks together. It wasn’t enough friction to get them off but some friction was better than none. Pulling their lips apart enough for breath Gabe and Sam moved with ease together, hips meeting and sliding together, hands moving across damp skin touching places to heighten their passion, quiet moans slipping free to pass over the others lips, a familiar dance pulling them along into ecstasy until barely touching wouldn’t cut it anymore.  

Sam pulled his head back and the look he gave Gabe sent a shiver down his spine in anticipation. He knew that look well. Chocolate eyes completely blown with lust, his pupils taking over to where there was only a small ring of color left, and his spit slick lips were lifted in a predatory smirk causing Gabe to let out a quiet moan, feeling his cock twitch in his jeans at that smirk. Without warning, Sam grabbed Gabe’s hips and pushed him off to the side, following him down and pressing him onto the couch. With a wide grin Sam pressed another hot kiss onto Gabe’s lips, sucking on his swollen bottom lip, worrying the flesh with his teeth before letting go and he moved down to his jaw and neck. Licking any skin that came into contact with his mouth. Without a shirt hindering his route Sam licked his way to Gabe’s nipples. Kissing and licking until Gabe was bucking his hips under him and biting his lips to suppress a moan before moving on to the neglected one. Gabe let out a hiss when Sam caught his nipple between his teeth, giving it a little tug that Gabe felt behind his navel before heat spread across his chest. 

Without being able to move Sam from his current position Gabe ran his hands across the broad golden skin that he could reach. Smoothing his palms across the muscular shoulders to dragging his nails down Sam’s arms. Leaving goosebumps in his wake. Sam moaned and nipped at Gabe’s abused flesh again before swirling his tongue down his ribs, barely stopping when his lips ghosted over a bundle of scars, ignoring the way Gabe slightly stiffened, or as he hit Gabe’s ticklish spot, preferring to get to the “goods” as he liked to call them. 

Running his tongue down the thin line of hair that ran from Gabe’s bellybutton and disappeared underneath his jeans, Sam flicked his gaze to Gabe’s and paused, raising an eyebrow in an understood question. With a barely there nod Gabe started unbuckling his belt, lifting his hips to help Sam pull his jeans and boxers off, leaving his completely bare on his sofa while Sam stared down at him with his face darkened by lust.  They didn’t get a chance to do this very often but when they did it was always surprising to see the building still standing when they finished. Gabe grinned to himself. He was in for a wild ride for the next couple hours. 

^^^

Across town Dean was just pulling into his garage trying to stave off a headache that was trying to build behind his eyes when he heard his phone beep. Turning the car off he walked into his kitchen only to be greeted with silence. Sam was usually at the kitchen table laboring over his mounds of homework but today the kitchen was empty. Glancing down at his phone he saw he had a missed call from Sam as well as a text.

_Sam: Sorry but I’ll be late to dinner tonight. Totally swamped with extra work for a surprise test tomorrow. At the library. Will text when on my way._

Dean frowned to himself. It wasn’t rare for Sam to have to study late but he had been doing that more often than not. Case in point, last night when he fell asleep during his ride along. Dean debated calling Sam back but decided against it. If he was studying he didn’t want to mess up Sam’s concentration.

_Dean: Okay. Thanks but I think I’ll call Gabe and tell him I’m not feeling dinner tonight. Court took a lot out of me today. Will probably be asleep when you come home. Be safe._

Dean had been looking forward to dinner tonight with the Novak’s and pie but court really did take a lot out of him today. Between his testimony and the press up in his face Dean had a massive headache building behind his eyes all day. At least the perp was put away for now. It had been a case he and Benny had been working for a couple months. The man would rob a business, then a few days later the business owns would get a bomb threat, panic ensued, then the owner’s home was robbed while they were panicking about their store. Not a bad set up but the man just got sloppy when he was finally caught. A knock at the front door pulls Dean from his thoughts. With a sigh he makes his way to the door while pulling off his tie, leaving it hanging loosely around his collar.

Pulling the door open with an aggressive yank Dean just blinked when he saw Cas standing on the other side, still in his button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, khakis and  _that fucking vest_ and ohmyfuckinggod  _is that a tweed jacket!_ ? Dean shifted to where the door was blocking half his body. No need for his new neighbor to see him with the start of a chubby. Cas jumped at the door suddenly opening but upon seeing it was Dean he thrust a piece of paper into his hands saying, “Gabe said to give you this when you got home.”

Dean looked at the letter in confusion for a moment and opened it.

 

_Dean,_

_Don’t be a jackass. Take some aspirin and go eat dinner. See you later._

_Xoxo Gabe._

_P.S. Seriously. Don’t skip out and make me beat you up._

_P.S.S. I made pie._

Dean raised an eyebrow and glanced at Cas. “So Gabe’s not coming to dinner?”

Cas shook his head and with a shrug Dean stepped back and opened the door all the way. “Come on in while I get changed.” Cas smiled awkwardly and shuffled into the foyer.  _When did I starting thinking of him as Cas?_ Dean tried to puzzle it out but gave up. If Cas didn’t like it he was pretty sure Cas would tell him to stop.

“So…uh…I read the note after Gabe left it. So um…it sounded like he really knows you so if you’re not up for tonight I can just pack the food up and give it to you.” Cas spoke to the floor, shuffling his feet side to side as if he was nervous. “Not too sure how you would feel having dinner with a total stranger in their house.” 

Dean couldn’t help but smile at Cas’s awkwardness. This guy was too freaking cute. No headache could tear him away from Cas being adorable. He needed more.

“Well, if I start to feel uncomfortable I could always cuff you.” Dean pulls his hand cuffs from the back pocket of his slacks and sets them on the foyer table, sending a lewd wink in Cas’s direction. He was pleased as he watched a faint blush creep up the other man’s neck but satisfaction pooled in his belly when he saw Cas’s pupils expand, making his blue eyes deepen. 

“I’ll just go change. Five minutes.” Dean waited until Cas nodded his head before turning around and walking upstairs to change out of his suite. Tossing his jacked across the bed, he pulls off his shirt and pants and tosses them in the general direction of his hamper. Usually he was a neat freak about his space but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Pulling on his favorite jeans that hugged his ass and black tee shirt that fit snug around the shoulders, not that he was vain in any way, Dean went to check out his hair. If he was going to dinner with the hottest man he has ever seen and that said man is still wearing his  _vest_ Dean was going to make sure that he looked good as well. Walking down the stairs he doesn’t see Cas in the foyer so he made his way to the living room where Cas was by the mantel, looking at all the pictures that Dean and Sam framed above the fire place. 

Cas turned at the sound of Dean’s footsteps.

“You have a beautiful family.” Cas smiled and turned back to the pictures. There were pictures of scrawny dark skinned, who he assumed were Dean and Sam, as kids running in the back yard, covered in mud, playing with water guns. There were pictures of Sam and some blonde girl Jo, Dean supplied her name when asked, with their arms wrapped around the other’s shoulders. There were pictures of Dean and who Cas assumed was his dad holding up some ducks.

“You hunt?” Cas turned and let out a squeal. Dean was a lot closer than he had anticipated. Close enough that Cas could almost feel Dean’s breath on his face as he finally stopped chuckling. Struggling to not lean in, Cas turned back and gestured to the photo, trying to keep his mind from wondering about those green eyes that were too close.

“Yeah. It was taken around high school time.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He loved his dad, he really did, but their relationship was kind of strained due to those days and Dean didn’t like to talk about it but they were good now. Thankfully, Cas seemed to sense his reluctance to discuss his response and had moved onto other pictures and asked the normal expected questions while Dean explained the photos. There was one of his mom, Mary baking pies with Ellen, her best friend, in their old kitchen back in Kansas. Halloween pictures from years ago, to candid snap shots of friendly gatherings. 

The most prominent were photos of Sam ranging from newborn to current, marking time from his midget days to Sasquatch phase Dean mentioned while laughing. Then there was Dean surrounded by his family and friends in his graduation cap and gown, and then another from when he graduated from the police academy smiling so wide Cas couldn’t help but smile too while looking at it. Hanging on the wall was a massive family portrait. His surrogate uncle turned father, Bobby, always said that family doesn’t end with blood and that picture completely represented that statement. Never had Cas seen such a variety of looks and personalities come together like that. No one was looking at the camera but everyone had a smile on their face and Cas swore he could feel the love coming off the print.

Whenever Dean had his co-workers over of course they commented on the pictures in his house. Not many bachelor pads were decorated by old family photos like his was but Dean had never seen someone pursue his photos with the single mindedness that Cas did. Dean thought a couple times he could see longing on Cas’ face but it quickly disappeared so Dean wasn’t sure if he was imagining things.

Cas turned around to speak but Dean’s stomach had other plans and growled loudly at the same moment.

He chuckled while Dean forced down a blush. “How about dinner?”

^^^

“Don’t move.”

Fingers ghosted up his inner thighs, lightly tracing random patters onto Gabe’s skin, making him moan, just a few inches away from where he really wanted to be touched. Sam smirked when Gabe started to wiggle but then froze once he remembered Sam’s command. Silently praying Sam’s hands would move to where he seemed to be radiating heat from his hard cock, Gabe concentrated on keeping a tight grip on his orgasm, but he was worried it that he wouldn’t last. Precome was already smeared across his happy trail where the swollen head of his dick rested against his stomach, pulsing with each beat of his heart. Sam eyed the hard flesh while he licked his lips. 

He never thought that giving a blowjob would be so much fun but once he started with Gabe he was addicted to the slightly salty taste, the smell of faint sweat and Gabe’s natural scent. It was intoxicating. Flicking his eyes back to Gabe’s face he saw those whiskey colored eyes staring back at him, half-mast in a haze of lust and arousal. Sam maintained eye contact as he lowered his head, letting his hot breath coast across the head of Gabe’s swollen cock, making more precome spill out. Before the newest drop could make contact with Gabe’s stomach Sam flicked out his tongue, capturing the little bead and drawing it into his mouth slowly with a moan. 

Making sure that Gabe was able to see everything he was doing, every single dip of his tongue into Gabe’s slit. Sam rolled the flavor around his in mouth before flicking his tongue out again, capturing the next bead that seemed to come a little faster than the previous ones. Sam was in a teasing mood tonight. They had a couple hours to kill. Sam flicked his tongue to gather more moisture without really touching the hard flesh so close to his face. Hearing a whimper coming from above, Sam focused on Gabe for a moment before nodding. Maybe teasing wouldn’t happen tonight after all. Gabe’s hands shot into Sam’s hair, pulling him closer to the hard cock in eyesight. Gabe flexed his hips, making his flesh rub across Sam’s swollen lips, smearing his precome across them and making them wet. 

Sam opened his mouth and allowed his tongue to trace the vein from the head to the base of Gabe’s cock before planting wet kisses back up to the head. Making the smaller man jerk his hips in reaction. Working the blunt tip into his mouth, Sam ran his tongue lightly around the head, teasing Gabe’s slit again, making more moisture spill into his mouth.  Taking a deep breath Sam pulled off and let his spit pool in his mouth before quickly opening his mouth and taking Gabe’s cock as deep as he could, letting him butt up against the back of his throat, swallowing. Repeating the action again and again until he was struggling to keep Gabe’s hips from thrusting to meet his mouth.

“ _Fuck! Sam!”_ Gabe panted, hips straining against Sam’s hold, tightening his fingers in Sam’s hair, moaning incoherently when Sam stroked his perineum with a finger before trailing it back to his hole. Circling teasingly before lightly pressing down. Making Gabe’s breath stutter. “ _Sam…pl-plesase!”_

Chuckling, Sam pulled Gabe’s hands from his hair with some difficulty and pulled off the hard flesh with an obscene pop. Gabe whimpered but it was Sam’s turn to groan as Gabe followed him into the sitting position, fingers shooting out and petting the golden skin that was before him. Stroking his fingers along Sam’s collar bones to the dark bruise Gabe had sucked onto his skin earlier, a clever twist to his nipples, just hard enough for the younger man’s hips to give a slight jerk, lightly skimming his fingers across the bumps and grooves of a marvelous six pack that Gabe remembered not being there a couple years before, until he was finally clawing at the button and zipper still keeping Sam’s hard cock contained. 

Power exchange was everything in their relationship. Didn’t matter who topped or who bottomed as long as they both came when it was all over. Sam pushed Gabe’s hands away, pulled down his zipper and stepped off the couch, pulling a small bottle from his pocket and tossing it on the couch between Gabe’s legs before he let his pants and boxers drop to the floor, sighing in relief when the strangle hold on his cock was removed. Standing, Sam lightly stoked his self and considered the situation while he watched the shorter man as the stroked his own cock, mimicking what his own hands was doing.

“What are you feeling today Gabe?” Sam asked quietly. Not that he needed to. No one was around to hear them but the atmosphere in the room seemed to be dampened by their lust and he had no desire to intentionally break that barrier between them and the real world.

Gabe seemed to be considering his options. One of the reasons there were able to have a satisfying sexual relationship is both men took the other serious during their “play” time. Making sure to communicate all thoughts and feeling without being worried their partner wouldn’t listen or pay attention to their current mood or emotions. Every time they met it was like the first time because of their mutual understanding. Positions or toys didn’t always matter. There were times where they just held each other in the dark, not speaking but their presence comforting to the other none the less.

“I feel like having you fuck my ass today Sam. What are you feeling today?”

“I feel like fucking your ass today Gabe.” Gabe gave a wink and copied the twist of Sam’s wrist on his own cock, thrusting up slightly into his tight fist, making sure he still rode the edge of orgasm while watching Sam lick his lips, eyes growing hazy again, seeping in mutual pleasure of touching and watching. Gabe patted the cushion between his legs with his free hand until he found the bottle. Expertly flicking the cap open with one hand Gabe struggled for a second to remove his other hand from his cock. Chuckling from Sam made Gabe roll his eyes and shoot his middle finger in the general direction before coating his fingers and reaching between his cheeks. Sucking in a quick breath at the cool liquid before letting out a moan as he pushed the first finger in. Sam echoed the moan. Speeding up the pace of his hand, watching as Gabe spread his legs to allow for more room and fucking his own ass with his fingers, readying his tight hole for all nine inches of Sam.

Adding another finger, Gabe scissor the ones inside in for a few seconds before attempting to add a third but he struggled in the positon.  _Damn these stubby arms!_ Gabe grumbled to his self as he heard another guff of laughter and then the click of the lube bottle. Opening his eyes, Gabe turned to see Sam working his fingers against each other to warm up the lube coating his skin.

“Move handsome.” Sam said gently as he knelt between Gabe’s spread thighs. Nudging his arm lightly, Gabe removed the two fingers he had managed to get inside himself. Sam thoughtfully handed over a wet wipe for Gabe to clean himself with while Sam reached down and teased his hole with one slick finger. Barely pressing in before he backed off. Pressing back in a little more, a little harder before retreating again. Making Gabe gasp and squirm, trying to press closer. Guess Sam was back in a teasing mood again. Finally Sam pressed on finger in to the second knuckle. Feeling Gabe tense around the intruding flesh for a few seconds before relaxing enough, allowing Sam to pump his finger in and out gently, waiting for the muscles to completely relax against the long digit. Sam leaned down and ran his tongue across the puckered flesh, rubbing it against his finger before sliding in beside it. Gabe gave a slight shout before relaxing even further, allowing Sam to add a second finger in before pumping in and out again with licking all around his tight hole. Gabe started moving in time with the fingers inside him, feeling them scissor inside him, twisting, getting him ready for the cock he loved so much. Sam added a third finger and smacked Gabe’s hand away from his cock where it had crept down to his cock.

“You know the rules Gabe. No touching until I say so.” Sam growled, the lust pulsing through his body making his voice drop to an even deeper octave. “So tight. Gotta get you wet for me baby…” Sam whispered against the quivering thigh he rested his cheek on. Pulling his fingers out and added more lube before thrusting them deeply and finding the little bundle of nerves that would have Gabe spilling filthy words across his tongue. Yep, he found it all right.

“ _Oh!”_

Sam scraped his fingers against pleasure spot for a few seconds and waited for the filthy words to come.

“Please Sa- I’m ready baby. Put your monster cock in my ass. Please..oh god!..pleasepleaseplease…fuck me.” Gabe ignored the whine in his voice. Whatever would make this move along faster before he came untouched.

Sam tore a condom open with his teeth before rolling it down with one hand while he added a fourth finger to the wet, fluttering hole, making sure to keep teasing Gabe’s prostate. Sam let a quiet groan go as he watched Gabe grind down on his fingers, eyes closed in bliss, trying to fuck himself harder and faster on Sam’s fingers. Sam had to grab the base of his own hard cock to stop from spilling his seed in the condom before he even got inside Gabe.

“Samsamsamsam! I ne-need to feel you inside me -- split me open.  _Oh god_ I’m so wet for you…”Gabe drifted off with a loud moan, trembling against the title wave of pleasure that threatened to take him over. It was hell to not stroke his self but it always felt better when he followed Sam’s rules. Sam pulled his fingers out and poured more lube into his palm. Stroking his self, making sure he could enter Gabe as smoothly as possible. Gabe groaned as the felt the fingers leave him, making the emptiness that much more noticeable now his hole was empty. Sam quickly grabbed Gabe by his hips and turned him over, scooting him up the couch until they could both fit, kneeling behind him. With hands roaming across his chest, Gabe reached back and grabbed Sam by the hair, pulling the taller man forward until they were back to front. Turning his head to the side, deep golden whiskey crashed into chocolate eyes. Drowning as he watched them darken even further. 

“Fuck me…plea…” Gabe was quickly losing control, gasping for breath. Not caring that he was basically begging at the moment as long as he got to feel that hard beautiful cock in his ass.

Sam let out a groan of his own as he took himself in hand and lined up with the fluttering hole, rubbing up and down; making sure his blunt head was thoroughly coated, he paused. “Are you ready for something bigger baby?” Sam cooed. “Had to get you ready didn’t I? Stretched out for me to completely fill you up.” A low moan was ripped from Gabe’s throat as his words floated to the pinned man below him and Sam took it was a sign to start pressing in. Going slow enough to give the man time to adjust but not stopping because he knew Gabe like the slight burn as he was split open by his wide cock, Sam pressed his lips together to keep from whimpering at the tight slick heat. 

Finally, finally, his hips were pressed flush against the soft flesh of Gabe’s ass. Sam tried to keep completely still in this moment, the best moment, where he was completely surrounded, squeezed so tightly that at this moment any sudden movement would cause him to explode but he couldn’t resist gently rocking them both back and forward. Gabe let out a sob of pleasure as the hard flesh of his lover filled him up completely. 

The burn was there but the pleasure currently coursing its way in his veins overrode everything else in this moment. His neglected cock was leaking pre come down his shaft, dripping onto the couch and all Gabe could think of was thank god for leather. Taking a deep breath, Gabe moved his hands from where they had been digging into the arm of the couch and reached back, tapping the thigh that was pressed to the back of his, their sign for it being okay to move, before moving them back to the couch arm. Getting a better grip than they originally had because he was going to need it. This wasn’t going to be a gentle ride. Neither of them wanted it that way. Sam let out a hard breath before gripping Gabe’s hips, keeping them still as he pulled back halfway before slowly pushing back in. Testing the muscles give, making sure his lover was completely ready. Feeling himself sliding in with little to no resistance, Sam repositioned his legs on the sofa, making sure he was securely planted before placing a hand on the back of Gabe’s neck, gripping lightly and with his other hand gripping tighter on Gabe’s hip, where there would probably be bruises tomorrow. 

Sam took a deep breath and pulled back slowly until only his tip remained. He paused for a moment, bending his head down until he could plant some quick kissed where his lovers shoulder met his neck. Taking a deep breath, Sam thrust back and forth just to get into the swing of things before biting down on the flesh under his mouth and slamming his whole length back in, his tight grip keeping Gabe from moving, only allowing him to take it. Gabe released a harsh cry when the head of Sam’s cock brushed hard across his prostate, making his fingers dig deeply into the furniture he was currently clinging too. Sam pulled out and snapped his hips down again, repeating the action until Gabe was constantly moaning his name. Leaning down, Sam whispered his dirty thoughts into his lover’s ear, making him strain against his hold, making the man want to push back into his thrusts but not allowing him too.

“You like it when I fuck you hard baby? Hmm? Pull out slowly before slamming my hard cock back into your tight wet hole. Making you squirm against me, trying to push back, fuck yourself on my cock so you can cum.” Gabe couldn’t hold back the whimper this time. He could feel his orgasm boiling in his balls, making them sit tight against his body while his cock was weeping for a touch; just one touch is all it would take to make him explode. “You want something Gabriel? You’re going to have to ask sweetly for it. I want to hear your voice while I fuck you.” Sam felt power coursing through his body as he made Gabe submit to him, pinning the older man beneath him, begging for his cock.

“Look at that,” Sam slowed down his thrust for a moment so he could watch as his whole length sunk into his lover. “So hot, taking me whole, better than fucking anything. I want to hear you scream my name when you come.” Gabe was gasping for by now, thrusting back as far has he could into Sam’s hold, trying to get the hard friction back. He was teetering on the edge, so close Gabe could almost taste it.

“S-s-am. Plea…god.” Gabe stuttered, barely a coherent thought in his mind that was swamped with pleasure.

“What baby? What do you need?”

“ _Please!”_

“I need you to say it Gabe. Tell me.” Gabriel whined, not able to roll the words Sam needed off his swollen tongue.

”Tell me.” Sam punctuated his demand with a hard thrust making Gabriel cry out as he hit his prostate with force. Gabe just shook his head, the only thing remaining was the need to come but he couldn’t force the words out.

“Tell.” Thrust. “Me.” Thrust. “What.” Thrust. “You.” Thrust. “Need.” Sam punctuated every word with a harsh thrust. Pulling Gabe’s hips back to meet his when he pushed forward.

Finally Gabriel broke with a scream.

“Fuck me hard. Make me come. I need you……Samsamsamsam oh god oh god oh god…..can’t I ca- _SAM!_ ”

Sam threw back his head and laughed as he picked up his hard pace again. Grabbing his shoulder and hip in a tight grip Sam started pounding away. It was rough, it was wild and it was exactly what they both needed. Gasps filled the still air surrounding them, the slap of skin on skin echoing through the room. Grunts and groans melded together into a continuous sound of love and lust that broke over them, keeping the together in the most basic way, holding on together, trying to make this beautiful moment last while on the other hand, riding on the edge they were desperately working to fall off of. Dipping his head to his love bite on Gabe’s shoulder he laved it with his tongue, tasting sweat and Gabe, slipping his hand from Gabe’s hip to grip his cock and match the thrust of his hips with his hand. “Come for me baby. I want to feel you squeezing my cock, milking me with our ass.” And then he bit down. That was all Gabe needed. White hot pleasure shot through his body, making his muscles lock up, fingers and toes curling. Body shaking Gabe could only ride out his orgasm. He thought he heard a shout but he wasn’t sure because his ears were ringing as ropes of come landed onto his stomach and spilled over Sam’s hand. Sam pounded once, twice, three more times before pushing in as far was possible as he lost his load in his condom, following Gabe to the very edge and finally tipping over into sweet release with his lover.

He managed to keep them upright long enough to slowly withdraw, trying to spare the older man discomfort before tossing the condom in the trashcan beside the sofa. Gabe was still tightly gripping the couch arm in his comedown, shivers wracking his body as the afterglow of a volcanic orgasm began leaving him. It was hard loosening his grip but he managed before leaning back hard against the sweaty sticky chest at his back. Sam wrapped his arms around Gabe and drug them both down onto the couch, unfolding their cramped legs and stretching them out in relief. He pulled Gabe tight against him and wrapped his arms around him tighter. With a laugh Sam kissed the top of Gabe’s head.

“I wonder if Dean’s night is going as well as mine.” Gabe playfully elbowed his giant in the ribs.

Sam trailed kisses to Gabe’s cheek as he felt the man in his arms suppress a yawn. “Sleep baby. I’ve got you.” Sam tucked his head against the top of Gabriel’s head, running his fingers up and down Gabriel’s arm, tracing at random over the thin faded lines across golden skin until they were captured. Gabe brought his fingers to his lips, gently kissing each individual tip before twisting them together with his as they drifted off together in the warm, loving atmosphere they created together.

^^^

Dean finished setting out plates and silverware on Gabe’s patio when Cas came out with a tray full of steaks and a bowl filled with salad. When he had walked into Gabe’s house he was like a blood hound. Sniffing around until he found the steaks wrapped in foil warming in the massive oven. His mouth immediately started watering and he couldn’t help but moan at the smell of his favorite cooked meat. It didn’t help at all that Gabe had grilled them either. Dean knew Gabe was sucking up to him and he didn’t mind one bit. In fact, he was planning on milking it for all it was worth. As Cas served the food Dean went back inside for drinks.

“Hey Cas. What do you want to drink? Gabe has water, milk, wine and beer. Looks like its PBR.” Dean called through the doorway. 

“PBR please.” Cas replied, busily arranging the massive slab of meat on Dean’s plate in order to put a small dose of salad on Dean’s plate. Chuckling, Dean swaggered back to the table and passed Cas his beer before sitting down.

“You know you didn’t have to serve me. I could’ve gotten it myself. Not that I mind.” Castiel cocked his head to the side in confusion, making Dean’s breath catch in his throat. He looked so innocent when he looked at Dean like that. Cas stared at him for a moment before he turned his attention to his plate.

“It was no problem. You were getting me a beer so...” Cas broke off with a shrug. Dean matched his with one of his own and picked up the mentioned beer raising it toward Cas.

“To your annoying brother that grilled us free food.” Cas snickered at the toast but thought it was appropriate. It really was all Gabriel’s fault so why not get a free meal out of his prank. Dean raised his head at the quiet moan that drifted across the patio table. Dean couldn’t help but smile. Castiel was a mystery to him. Dean like people and personalities to fit into little boxes so there was no room for error. If he knew how people acted then he could anticipate their moods, reactions and adjust accordingly. It’s what’s helped him be a good cop. But Castiel,  _Cas,_ didn’t fit into any mold that Dean could think of. 

When they first met he was not what Dean expected of Gabriel’s brother. Gabriel himself was a short man compared to Dean but next to Sam? He was officially the midget of their friends group. Barely 5’9 he had golden hair that, at the moment, brushed his shoulders because of a bet he made with Sam to see who could go the longest without a haircut. This competition could go on for years because Sammy was in college and they didn’t care about hair but Gabe owned his own business so he made his own rules. Full of energy which Dean personally contributed to the fact the man was never without a sucker in his mouth, or a bunch of tootsie pops in his pocket. Fun and annoying in turns he was what helped bring not only Dean but Sam as well out of their past and showed them that there was more to live for. They don’t talk about the past because they don’t need too. Everyone has scars. Some are just more visible than others. 

Dean shied away from those thoughts and focused on the blue eyed man in front of him. So not like his neighbor. He seemed to be comfortable with the silence that had occasionally settled over the table as they ate, little snippets of conversation did break through but both were too hungry to hold on to it for long before their food drew their attention again. Had Gabe been there he would’ve been cracking jokes, being silly, and generally a pain in Dean’s ass but that’s what friends are for. Even if they weren’t really talking while they ate, Dean found himself transfixed by the  mop of unruly black curls sat on top of Cas’ head, making his brilliant blue eyes stand out that much more and his 5 o’clock shadow seem deeper. High sharp cheekbones that made Dean wonder if he touched them would he slice his finger.  _I’d be willing to lose a couple layers of skin to be able to drag my fingers across them._ He had a classic nose, straight and perfectly proportioned to his face. It drew people’s eyes down to his plump lips. Now those Dean couldn’t help but let his eyes wonder over. Debating on which he would like to taste first. The thin top lip that make him think of laving his tongue across it to see if it was as soft as it looked. Or his full bottom lip, plump and juicy. Making him want to dig his teeth into the flesh and pull until the man in front of him whimpered in pleasure.

A shiver rolled down Dean’s spine and he shook his self out of his thoughts only to be met with wide blue eyes staring back at him. Dean lost tract of his thoughts again as he met Cas’s stare. Green crashing into blue. Dean felt like he was drowning and floating at the same time. Trapped. But willingly so. He wasn’t close enough to touch but he was able to make out the different hues of blue sprinkled throughout Cas’ eyes. He noticed flecks of deep blue on the outer rim, slowly changing to a lighter blue toward the pupil. He was reminded of the ocean when he first moved to California. So blue it hurt to look at, the sun constantly reflected off the surface. Giving it an ethereal glow. That’s what Cas’ eyes reminded Dean of. The ocean. So filled with life and wonder that it created its own brand of magic.

Castiel tilted his head to the side again, waiting for Dean to speak. Cas could feel the blush start to creep up his neck as Dean continued to stare at him. He had been zoning out all night making Castiel worry slightly that he was a boring host but every now and again dean would let out a quite moan after a bite of food so maybe the man was really starving and he was now staring off into space that happened to be in Cas’s general direction while currently suffering a food coma. That seemed like a more plausible explanation than him staring as Castiel. He was trying to not to focus too hard at the sexy man sitting across the table from him but as Gabe would say his “people skills” are rusty. 

Good lord it was hard to not stare back and attempt to count the freckles that were tossed across Dean’s crooked nose. Give him children any day. Not that they weren’t people but being kids, they were more open minded with the world around them. Nothing was black and white, nothing was impossible, and dreams still came true. Castiel had learned the hard way though that not all dreams do come true. Good or bad. That was not a good thought for dinner though so Cas pushed it away and cleared his throat. That seemed to snap Dean out of his daze. Cas paused for a few seconds to figure out what to talk about next but he was drawing a blank. Thank god Dean took pity on him.

“So Cas, can I call you Cas? What brings you to the great state of California?” Dean asked as he sat back and took a sip of his beer.

Cas debated the question, seeing if he should be completely honest or if just give the socially acceptable answer.

“Well, a few things actually.” Cas hedged. Still undecided.

“Like?”

“Umm…well I had a job interview this morning for the local high school down the street.”

“That’s awesome man! What will you teach? Gabe never really spoke about your profession.” Cas was slightly surprised at that, eyes going wide before he remembered to control his facial features. Generally Gabe mentioned siblings in passing. He must be really good friends with Dean to mention Castiel. Being the youngest sibling, Cas was used to being last and quite often overlooked. He was long over that feeling, having learned that it was best. If he was under the radar then his mistakes weren’t looked at too closely.

“Well if I get the job then I will be teaching high school history.”   
“High school? You’re very brave.” Cas couldn’t help but smirk at the comment.

“Let me guess, you were that student that always caused trouble in class. You were a jock, popular and smart but never really applied so you were bored right?” Cas slightly puffed out his chest at the pout that was currently on display from Dean.

“Hit the nail on the head.” Dean chuckled, losing control of his pout and letting his smile come out.

“Gabe may not talk about my work very much but I have been a teacher for several years now. I can read kids pretty well. And if I pay attention enough I can usually read adults too. But they are much harder.” Cas gave a small shake of his head. What he wouldn’t give to know what was going on in Dean’s head at this moment.

“I completely understand that. Being a cop it’s a lot easier speaking with a kid. There aren’t any social barriers like there tends to be in the older generations.” Cas nodded in agreement. Lifting his bottle to drink the last bit of beer that had been resting at the bottom of his bottle.

“So why high school?” Dean asked.

“I was always a loner in high school. The typical nerd. I rarely went to social gatherings and was quite in introvert so as Gabe likes to put it when I make a social fopaux that my “people skills” are “rusty.” Dean had to laugh when Castiel did the actual hand quotes. “I had this teacher that would allow me to sit in her class every lunch and recess, she would even give me P.E. passes so I could stay in her class. I would sit and finish all my work for the day and she would give me extra assignments. I had a hard time paying attention in school as well because I wasn’t getting the level of work that I needed to.”

If it was coming from anyone else that statement would’ve sounded like bragging. But to Dean, he could tell that Cas wasn’t trying to brag at all. In fact he was pulling in on his self. Attempting to not draw attention to his person. It made Dean curious. Very curious.

“Actually, Sammy is the intelligent one of us. He is currently going to Stanford to become a lawyer. He got a full scholarship back in high school and has been able to keep up his grades to keep it. If he graduates with a 4.0 then he will have a better chance of being picked up by the firm of his choice after he passes the bar exam. That’s a kid that’s going places.” Dean couldn’t stop the proud grin that was permanently on his face whenever he bragged about Sam. “But you were right. I was the popular guy and if I do say so myself that I am pretty damn smart. High school was so boring to me. There were other things I could’ve been doing instead of sitting inside for eight hours a day.” Dean chuckled while he stood. Grabbing his empty beer bottle and plate to bring back to the kitchen.  Castiel followed suite, and leading the way into the kitchen. 

They threw away their bottles in Gabe’s recycling bin with a soft clink and made their way over to the sink. Cas put his plate in the sink and veered off to the fridge to pull out the apple pie Gabe made earlier. Dean’s back was to him as he started washing the dishes and putting them to dry in the dish rack by the sink. It was quietly domestic and neither man felt the need to break it up. It was comfortable, like a favorite jacket you pull on each year. Fitting you perfectly. Cas walked around the kitchen and pulled out paper plates and utensils from the pantry. No need to dirty up more dishes for the evening. He cut two slices and popped them into the microwave while he pulled out some ice cream. 

Dean was just finishing up with the dishes while Castiel was putting the ice cream back up. Dean turned and surveyed the pie on the island, mouthwatering. He loved all pies equally but Gabriel’s homemade apple pie rivaled his mothers. And that was saying something. Cas silent offered him his plate and the both leaned against the island and dug in. Dean was about to take a bite when he noticed something was missing.

“Hey! Where’s the whipped cream you promised earlier?” Dean watched as a deep blush settled over Cas’ cheeks. Cas swallowed his bite of pie and prayed it didn’t get stuck in his suddenly dry throat. He had completely forgotten about his comment earlier. He had watched his tongue this morning and felt like he had made another social mistake. He winked at Dean to let him know he wasn’t serious about the whipped cream but now he wasn’t sure Dean had gotten his cue. He could feel his face growing redder as the blush deepened. 

“Um…I was joking this morning about the whipped cream. We don’t have any.” Cas ducked his head in embarrassment. “Like I said earlier, my social skills are horrible and I thought we were joking around. I even winked but Gabriel told me later to not do that.”

Dean felt a huge wave of disappointment crash over him. He had felt like the wink Cas gave this morning meant that they were on the same page. Both feeling the attraction between them but maybe it was a mistake.

Cas was looking everywhere but at Dean. “So um…when we were talking about high school earlier what did you mean by there were other things to do than to sit in school? Did you mean girls?” Cas was morbidly curious at Dean’s answer. He didn’t understand the look of disappointment that flashed across Dean’s face when he mentioned the friendly wink but there now felt like there was a pit in his stomach and he was grasping at any part of the previous conversation he could talk about to get past this embarrassing moment.

“Uh. No. Not girls. I mean I would’ve rather have been playing sports than be inside.” Dean was now confused.

“Oh. Okay.” Cas was still scrambling around for another topic of conversation.

“So you got a girlfriend?” Dean could tell Cas was trying to force the conversation but Dean couldn’t help but bust out a laugh at that question.

“What?” Cas cocked his head to the side in confusion again.

Dean was still chuckling as he put his empty pie plate on the island. “Gabe never really spoke about me did he?”

Cas shook his head, not really understanding where this conversation was going at all.

“I’m gay.” Dean said with a smile.

“Oh thank god.” Cas let out a relieved breath.

“What?” Dean chuckled.

“Oh. I guess Gabe never really spoke about me did he?” Cas couldn’t resist repeating Dean’s words back to him. “I’m gay too.”

Cas hadn’t come out to very many people. Close friends, and Gabe. They reacted like he expected. Not at all shocked and fully supporting him. Dean, however, didn’t respond at all like he expected. Dean responded by grabbing Cas’ shoulders and pulling him forward until Cas felt his eyes would have to cross to keep him in focus. Their faces were millimeters apart. Cas could feel his nerves stretching out to the man holding him. Attempting to breach that small space and connect with the warmth rolling off Dean in waves. Dean captured Cas’ eyes when the flicked to him in surprise. Held captive by a forest of green so alive that it was like a whole new world had been created for this man alone. Cas watched as those beautiful green eyes darted down to his mouth before meeting his again. And before Cas new it the bridge was gapped and the softest pair of lips he had ever had the privilege of feeling was pressed against his own chapped ones, eyes still open, crashing into each other as the sparks threatened to set them on fire. With a moan, Castiel reached up and cupped Dean’s strong jaw. Finally allowing his fingers to coast up to cup the back of his head, weaving his fingers into the sandy blond hair, his eyes fluttering shut. Blocking off the green that was lighting up his world and only feeling the fireworks that were splashing wild colors in the darkness behind his eyes.

Dean was shocked at his self. He didn’t even think before he had reached out to Cas and basically mauled him. Pulling him into his personal space and planting his lips on his before Dean was 100% sure that’s what Cas wanted too. He was about to pull back when he felt more than heard Cas release a moan against his lips before gliding a hand to the back of his head. All thoughts of retreat floated out of Dean’s head when he saw Cas’ eyes drift closed. He held his breath for a moment before dropping his hands to skim along Cas’ body until he could circle his arms behind Cas’ back. Dragging closer into his heat. Dean almost jumped out of his skin when he felt the light brush of Castiel’s tongue across his closed lips. Cas brushed again and Dean opened up on a sigh. Finally closing his eyes and sinking deep into the surprise intimacy. With the sun setting in the background, Gabriel’s kitchen was bathed in a golden hue, draping the not yet lovers in a quiet space that was all their own for the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wringing hand nervously in the corner* What did y'all think of the chapter? Please love it. It took me quite some time to complete it and I ended up cutting a bunch of stuff out of it before I posted. Please leave comments and concerns, and maybe plot ideas?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silly and fluff? I'm not sure what to describe this chapter as. My brain is mush at this point in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is shorter than the previous ones. It's been a hectic two weeks. Hope y'all enjoy and thanks for the comments, kudos, and encouragements! Much love!

Chapter 5

 

He could hear low chuckles and whispers in the distance, slowly pulling him from a dreamless sleep. He didn’t want to move. He could feel the steadily growing pressure in his bladder but he was fighting to keep it back, there was a crick in his neck from not sleeping on a pillow that was going to cause him pain later if he didn’t move, and it seemed that his left ass cheek as gone numb but still Dean resisted. He was comfortable. He couldn’t remember the last time he slept that hard or that content on the couch. Then again, why would he be sleeping on a couch with his memory foam love just upstairs? He cracked open and eye and promptly shut it again, hissing when he was momentarily blinded by the sun. Dean groaned as he attempted to roll away from the bright light only to be stopped by a warm, solid mass that emitted a grunt. Dean persuaded an eye to open and was greeted by an expanse of olive skin so close he could stick his tongue out and lick it. Huh.

“Hello Dean.” Gravel rattled in his ear as a hand smoothed down his arm and wrapped around his waist, pulling him even closer to that warm, glowing skin.

Dean slowly opened his other eye and was greeted by a sharp jaw starting to be covered in dark shadow in his direct line of sight making that delicious line even sharper. Dean allowed his eyes to roam upward pass the slight cleft in a chin, past the plump chapped bottom lip that made his want to tug on them with his teeth, past the sharp cut of cheekbones, until they were captured by stunning blue.

_Castiel._

Dean blinked a few times and watched a slow smirk form on those oh so kissable pink chapped lips.

“Stunning blue eh?” The smirk grew even wider while Dean’s eyes grew to match. “Guessing you didn’t mean to say that out loud did you?” Cas couldn’t help but chuckle as Dean fought hard and valiantly lost to control his blush.

“He doesn’t really know what he’s doing before he has his coffee and daily dose of sugar.” Sam said leaning over the back of the couch with mischief written all over his face tucking his long brown hair behind his ears. “You should’ve seen him ogling your ass yesterday morning.” Sam ducked from the back hand Dean swung his way before covering his face with embarrassment. Cas shook with laughter while he ran his hands up and down Dean’s arm, trying to get him to lower then. Dean just buried his face further in his hands and prayed a hole would swallow him up.

“I swear I didn’t know what he was drooling over more. The left over pie or when you bent down to get a pan out of the bottom cabinets.” 

_“Sam!”_

Cas roared with laughter. Dean had enough and pushed Cas off the couch with a firm shove. Stepping over Cas who was holding his arms across his stomach Dean made his way to the kitchen to Gabe’s coffee pot. He glared at Sam as he tried to hide behind Gabe and grabbed his favorite coffee mug from the dishwasher. Fixing his coffee and turning to lean against the counter, Dean pierced Sam with his glare but the mood was broken when Cas walked into the kitchen still chuckling.

“I’m sorry Dean. I don’t usually laugh like that but Gabe and I had a similar conversation yesterday afternoon. Fortunately you weren’t present to witness it.”

“What?” Dean was confused. Apparently he was the only one that wasn’t quite awake this morning.

“He means is I caught Cassie checking you out when you busted in here to arrest the burglar.”

Dean choked on his sip of coffee, struggling to keep it from shooting out his nose. Cas stepped into Dean’s space and patted his back in a soothing manner as Dean fought to control his coughing. He waved Cas away with a hand and took a deep calming breath and gave Cas a questioning look.

“What? It is a very nice ass.” Dean stood stunned in the kitchen as Cas reached around and patted his ass, kissed his cheek and stole his coffee all before disappearing from the kitchen. The silence was only broken by the sound of Cas’s footsteps as he made his way upstairs.

^^^

_Cas: I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable this morning. I couldn’t help myself and you look so pretty when you blush. Your freckles stand out so much better._

_Dean: I wasn’t uncomfortable. Just a little shocked you did that in front of Gabe._

_Cas: It’s what he deserved for telling embarrassing stories first thing in the morning._

_Dean: Brothers right?_

_Cas: Agreed._

That was hours ago. Dean was a little disappointed that the conversation had stalled out but maybe that was for the best. It was his day off from the station and he decided to work on Baby since it was a nice day outside. If he had continued to text Cas while he was alone in his house he couldn’t be held responsible if he ended up jerking off to the memory of those plump lips held against his and the tingle in his thigh when he remembered the hardness pressed tightly against him this morning on the couch. He sighed heavily and wiped sweat out of his eyes before turning his attention back to the spark plugs he was looking at. Making sure everything was all good before he washed his pride and joy.

Dean hummed quietly as he gathered up a bucket of water and a sponge while he listened to the sounds of nature around him. If someone had told him a few years ago that he would be a home owner still living with Sammy in sunny California and almost best friends (like he could ever replace Sam) with a serious sugar addict he would’ve laughed in their face. It has been a couple of hard years but has he looked around the neighborhood he couldn’t help but be proud of where he and Sam were at this moment. Dean had a steady job as a cop, looking not too far off from a promotion. Sam was almost finished with law school. Both brothers had mutual and exclusive friends and were upstanding members of society most of the time but something was missing.

It was almost too quiet for Dean to relax in his life after having constant noise of younger Sam, his parents always around and the numerous acquaintances from the small town they grew up in Kansas with. There was an empty spot in his chest that seemed to grow the closer he reached thirty. Dean chalked it up to heartburn but Sam (with all his liberal ideas) felt that Dean was lonely and Dean would secretly,  _secretly,_ agree. He had been out of the dating loop for a few years and had long given up on the one night stands. That road was too dangerous for his peace of mind. He wanted a spouse and possibly kids before he was thirty but that doesn’t look like it was happening. Not that he wasn’t happy to live with Sam for the rest of his life but it’s not like Sam won’t eventually find someone of his own and probably sooner rather than later if all Sam’s “late nights” are going. 

Hell, when Sam and Dean had moved to California and their surrogate sister, Jo decided to follow them and the first friend she made here was Charlie, her now fiancée. Dean was best man at his partner’s, Benny, wedding to the lovely Lisa whom Dean had attempted to date but realized quite quickly that it wasn’t going to be a romantic relationship that he wanted so he introduced them and the rest was history. Dean sighed as he rinses the last of the suds from Baby’s frame. He was hot and decided to change clothes before he started on late lunch. Dean was lost in his thoughts as he walked from the garage and into the kitchen while stripping. He didn’t’ think he had a bad body, barely soft in the stomach from his love of pie but whatever. It’s not like he was getting any action these days anyway. He purposely kept thoughts of Cas locked in his mind. He made his way to his fridge while he shucked off his pants,, hopping over while pulling off his socks to grab a bottle of water. 

Dean rubbed the bottle of water over his forehead and down over his neck and upper chest, sighing in satisfaction at the coolness leaving goosebumps across his skin. 

Dean jumped at the sound of his phone ringing unexpectedly and walked to his jeans to dig out his phone. His heart jumped a little when he saw it was Cas.

“Hello?”

“You are a massive distraction do you know that?” Cas was breathing slightly hard into the phone making Dean pull it away from his ear and glanced at it in confusion.

“How am I a distraction Cas? I’m in my house by myself dude.”

“I was upstairs in my room,  _working_ , and what do I see when I look my window? You bent over your car, ass in the air.” Dean had to chuckle at Cas’s frustrated tone. “And then do you know what?”

“What?” Dean tucked his phone between his ear and shoulder, opening the water bottle and taking a huge gulp to try and fix his cotton mouth because of Cas's gravel tone. Making his nipples harden but Dean blamed that on the air conditioner kicking on.

“I walk into Gabe’s kitchen and see you stripping down to you only standing in your fucking red lace panties drinking water and talking on the phone with me.”

Dean froze as Cas’s words sunk into his overheated brain. He looked down at himself. Yep. There he was standing bare foot in his kitchen wearing nothing but his favorite pair of lacy panties. Boy cut to show off his fantastic ass if he says so and Dean can feel his cheeks heating up to match the color of panties as he turns and faces the kitchen window only to see Cas standing across the way. One had hold the phone to his face and the other clinched into a fist by his side. Which naturally drew Dean’s eyes to the raging hard on tenting the front of Cas’s khakis making Dean’s mouth dry again even after the water he drank.

“Oh shit…” Dean breaths heavily into the phone as he watches Cas adjust himself. Dean felt the echoing throb of arousal below his waist and knew without even looking that he was popping a chubby at Cas’s reaction.

“Do you always wear lace?” Cas said darkly in his ear. Dean was so turned on at the moment he forgot to be worried about a potential lover’s reaction to his woman’s underwear fetish.

“Only when I want to feel pretty.” Dean teased back to Cas. Earning a deep chuckle as Dean turned to the side, showing off the cut of the panties against his hip.

“I want to taste you.” Cas said before he started stammering. “I..i’m so sorry! I don’t know why I said that.” If Dean didn’t think the man was adorable he would’ve gotten whiplash from Cas’s constant change from dark, mysterious and arousing to cute, dorky and shy. 

“I never put out before the third date Stud.” Dean looked directly at Cas through their windows and sent him an exaggerated wink and lewdly licked his lips.

He heard Cas swallowed harshly.

"Tonight? Second date?" His voice sounded smooth and confident but Dean could see the slight shake to Cas's body.

"I'll pick you up at 7." Dean didn't even hesitate to answer Cas. It seemed Cas wanted a second date as much as he did. And that was saying a lot.

"Well it seems like I now have to get ready for a date tonight. I should probably take care of my hard cock so I can fit into my jeans." Dean channeled his inner Elle Woods and did he best bend and snap, arching his back and making sure Cas had a fantastic view of his lace covere ass, scooping up his jeans by his feet. He heard Cas'shook swift intake and moan. 

"See you soon Cas." Dean ended the call before Cas could reply. Walking out of the kitchen he could help but put some extra wiggle into his strut as he exited without looking back. He wasn't joking to Cas about needing to rub one out before their spontaneous date tonight. And Dean knew he would use the sound of Cas's gravel voice and quiet moan to help him get there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S DATE NIGHT! This don't go according to the plan but when does it ever?
> 
> Dean almost doesn't make the date but we know he knows how to black mail when need be.  
> Cas let's loose a little bit and gets a nice surprise but an unexpected reaction and then tiny but massive reward for him. Sam and Gabe? Who knows what they are up too. (Oh I know exactly what they are doing.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So its been a month since my last update. Sorry its take this long to pump out this chaper. There were some massive changes at my job which now includes a heavier work load for me. Yay! My husand and daughter when on a camping trip so i had the whole house to myself for the whole weekend. Thought I should type up a few chapterseconds for this but instead I learned how to whip my friends asses at magic. (Green/Red deck is my all time fav now.) These characters aren't mine however I am being forced to write theireview fantasy, beginning, middle and end smut. SMh. Such filthy boys

Chapter 6.

 

Dean never regretted his career choice. From the age of five he had always wanted to be a cop. His strong sense of justice, his unwavering loyalty suited, and his amazing talent to operate in the grey area of morals made his profession just right. But no one ever said being a cop was easy. Of course has soon as Dean stepped out of the shower he got a call from his partner, Benny.

“How’s it hanging brother? Hope you don’t have plans tonight.” The thick Cajun accent came across the line.

“Low and to the left.” was his usual response. “And I actually have a date tonight. So applause for me please.” Dean tossed the towel he was drying his hair with toward the hamper, and did a fist pump as it swished in. “What’s up Benny?” Dean finger combed his hair to the side as he walked toward his dresser.

“You’re going to have to cancel that long awaited date tonight brother. We’ve got another hit.” Benny sighed heavily into Dean’s ear.

“What?” Dean paused in the middle of unwrapping his other towel around his waist.

“Bomb threat just came in on a jewelry shop that was robbed couple weeks but we didn’t work it because we got another call out same day remember?”

Of course Dean remembered. They had gone to investigate the robbery at the jewelry shop owned by a spunky little black headed number that naturally hit on Dean but was rejected because she owned a vagina. Being the best brother he is, of course he worked his irresistible charm (along with pictures of his moose brother) and scored her number for Sam knowing that he wouldn’t want Dean’s “cast offs” as he liked to call them but maybe Dean could talk Sam into at least calling her if he didn’t tell Sam she hit on him first. Dean couldn’t remember the last time Sam went out and had any fun other than studying but when he gave Sam her number he just rolled his eyes and lit the paper on fire. Little pyro. But his brothers late nights were starting to get suspicious so maybe Dean was wrong and his little bro wasn’t as lonely as he was.

“We collard the guy Benny! You got shot in the arm by the asshole! There is no way in hell that this is him still operating. Every piece of evidence we have on the guy including his confession states he was working alone.”

“I know I know. So either we missed something massive or we have ourselves a copycat which means either way we are fucked.”

Dean almost let out a frustrated whine. “But Benny it’s been years since I’ve seen any action other than my hand!” He flopped onto his bed and pouted at the ceiling.

“TMI brother. I love you and everything but there is such a thing as too much sharing.”

“So what do we need to do tonight that can’t wait? I don’t have to pick up my date until 7.” Dean glanced over to this bed side table and saw the clock ready almost three thirty.

“We need to go over all the evidence again and triple check we did not make a mistake when we bagged the perp. We need to review his taped confession; drug screen too and we will probably have to interview him again.”

“Can that not wait until tomorrow man? This is the first date I’ve had since LISA! You know, that smoking hot bombshell that I introduced to you because y’all are a match made in heaven FIVE FUCKING YEARS AGO? The woman I helped plan her wedding AND a baby shower for? And doubled my work load so you could be with her every step of the way as she pushed out your nine pound kid a couple weeks ago?” Dean was running through all the shit he had done for Benny since they met. It should’ve scared him that he was practically calling in all his owned favors with Benny just to go on what they were calling a second, but would technically be their first date since they are leaving their respective properties, date but for some reason it didn’t. From his first glimpse of those blue eyes Dean felt his universe align. (And slightly questioned if he had recently smoked weed and doesn’t remember it because that whole aligning universe crap? Now that scares him more that the rightness with Cas.) He was throwing out wild gestures with his hands as if those would help get his point across to Benny that he was absolutely fucking serious about pushing off work until tomorrow.

“Maybe.” Dean knew he had Benny on the line. Now to just reel him in. “My date is a teacher and he’s on school hours. How about I make you an offer you can’t refuse?”

“As long as you stop with the movie quotes I’m listening.” Dean couldn’t help but grin and rolled over onto his stomach while his mind raced for the perfect solution. A sly grin crossed his face as he thought of a win-win situation for the both of them.

“So my deal is we don’t work tonight. Or you can but I won’t be there to help because I’m finally going on a date. However, your anniversary is coming up and I just so happen to have a favor I can cash in to make sure you have a reservation at that fancy French restaurant Lisa has been bugging you to take her to. Let me go on my date peacefully and uninterrupted and not only will I get you that reservation but I will also watch your rug rat for free that whole weekend. I know how you kids like to party when you don’t have the baby.” Dean was pretty proud of his negotiation skills. Benny didn’t have to know that he already had them a reservation and promised Lisa he would watch Ben for that night. Everyone knew he loved that kid like his own so it wasn’t a hard ship to extend his babysitting time for the whole weekend. If him and Cas worked out maybe they could still hang out. It would be a good time to see how Cas reacted to kids. Dean froze as that thought crossed his mind. No uneasy shivers racing up his spine at the thought of the future, no warning bells clanging in the back of his mind. Huh. With a mental shrug Dean got off his bed and stretched.

“Do we have a deal brother?” Dean could hear Benny humming which meant that he was seriously considering his offer but looking for loop holes to make sure it completely benefited him before he agreed to Dean’s offer. When he heard Benny sigh Dean knew he was off the hook for work and did a little hip action on his way to his closet to snag a shirt at random and threw it on the bed.

“Yeah brother. We have a deal. BUT even if Ben is sick for our anniversary you will still watch him. I don’t care how sick he is or how busy you claim to be. Deal?”

“Deal.” Dean agreed without hesitation. “Thanks Benny. This means a lot to me.”

“So are you going to tell me about this hot little number that you leaving me for?”

Dean chuckled. “You already met him. I’m going to dinner with Gabe’s brother, Castiel. The robber remember?” He could really laugh at Gabe’s set up these days. Especially since it brought him and Cas together. It will be a hilarious first meeting story for those who would ask in the future. Dean stopped his train of thought once he realized he was thinking in future terms. It still didn’t scare him like it used to but there was no need to get a head of his self. This was only their second date.

“Yeah I remember the guy. I’ve got to go brother. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Dean could hear Ben starting to fuss which meant that his partner was holding him in his arms and more than likely trying to keep him asleep a little while longer. So he said his goodbyes and hung up.

The thoughts of the future kept trying to invade but Dean kept pushing them back and down into the box in his mind. With a sigh Dean sat down on the end of the bed and held his head in his hands. Years ago, if Benny had called him in on a job he would’ve immediately canceled his date no problem. But that was the problem. Or part of the problem. That was years ago. Long enough for Dean to even tell his conscious self that he was lonely. The other part of the problem was Cas. With is sex hair, soulful blue eyes, and is intriguing personality was enough to keep him interested but throw in his runner’s body? Dean was a goner. Cas was slim all over but when they were cuddled, yes cuddled, up on the couch Dean couldn’t help but notice that it wasn’t soft. It was surprisingly hard with little give anywhere. Firm, warm chest and arms thick enough to make him feel safe, (Which does a grown man and a cop no less need to feel? Dean shrugged the thought away.) and Dean could see in his mind the perfection of Cas’s thighs. 

Strong and thick, Dean wanted to feel them wrapped around his waist as he thrust into him. Gripping him tight. He wasn’t joking earlier with Cas about needing to rub one out before their date. Suddenly Dean’s imagination was taking over. He could see Cas’s lust blown eyes, licking his pink chapped lips as he ran his hand down Dean’s chest. He was vaguely aware of wrapping his hand around his half hard erection and slowly stroking it as his fantasy came to life. Hot breath ghosting over his own lips. Little touches skimming down his neck to his shoulders, around and down his arms only to reverse their course and backtrack the way they came but harder. Pressing more firmly against his nipples. Dean moaned as he pinched his own, pretending it was Cas’s hands on him. Pinching hard, walking that fine line between pain and pleasure he was addicted too. He picked up the pace as wild images of him and Cas flashed through his mind. One in particular shot out and stuck. Cas pinned to the wall, those gorgeous thighs wrapped around Dean’s waist, hands digging into his shoulders to hold on as Dean slammed into him. 

He could almost hear Cas’s harsh breath in his ear as he tried to keep up but Dean would be too fast, too in control to slow down. Pounding away into his warm, wet heat. The friction alone would be enough to get them both there but desperate times call for desperate measures. He could feel Cas tighten up around him in pleasure. Trying to fight the hold Dean had on his hips, trying to move with Dean, to press down when Dean thrust up. In the distance he heard his own moan but at this moment he was too far gone into his fantasy. Suddenly the image switched to him and Cas in reverse places. Suddenly he was being pounded into. Surround by wonderful heat but burning alive with the pleasure coursing through him when Cas hit his magic button, lighting him up even further. Cas’s muscles straining with keeping Dean still. He could feel the molten heat building behind his navel, creeping up his chest. Fantasy Cas leaned close, keeping his stokes shallow but just as fast.

_Come Dean._

For a moment Dean could’ve sworn he felt Cas’s heat filling him up but then the fantasy was broken as Dean came unexpectedly, (on command?) panting his chest and making his vision go white. As Dean came too he realized his left hand hurt and looked dumbly at it between his legs. Apparently, Cas fantasies are so hot they make him loose control of his limbs because he didn’t remember slipping his fingers into his hole. Huh. Yes he has imagined being taken, bent over, against the wall, gently sliding in. But those weren’t quite fantasies. More like curiosity.  But now? With the image of Cas in his mind, bringing him to the height of his pleasure? Dean wasn’t sure it was curiosity now. Might’ve been changed to a want.  _Need._ The somewhat coherent part of his brain whispered to him. 

Dean figured he would’ve had a teacher fantasy if he was going to be the bottom. Him, bent over the desk, looking over his shoulder as Cas pinned him down. It was barely even a fantasy in his mind, and he felt his spent cock give a twitch of interest. Unbelievable since he wasn’t as young as he used to be He couldn’t help but feel that maybe that fantasy was special. But then again, he was starting to accept that there was just something so special about Cas that it bled over even to his fantasy. Dean crossed his fingers when they finally had sex it would kill him because if that little bit lived up to his fantasy then actual sex would more than likely leave him paralyzed for life.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

After their phone conversation that afternoon, Cas paced the house in nerves, wondering what to wear and what to talk about. Most people found his personality grating. (That was the nicest way he had ever heard himself be described.) Blowing hot then cold got really tiring to even him. When he was younger his parents had him tested for bipolar (just in case) but it came back negative. It was just the way he was wired. Confidence one moment, and then nervous and shy the next but Dean didn’t seem to mind. Cas was wondering if he should meet Dean at his house for seven but the other man obviously had other plans. Of course Cas was stunned silent when Dean actually picked him up. He had watched from the living room as Dean walked out of his house, drove his baby over and parked at the curb, and actually came to the front door and rang the bell. 

When asked, Dean just gave a shy smile and shrugged. Cas wasn’t sure what to do but then Dean switched gears and became silly, offering his arm in an obnoxious manner that Cas couldn’t help but go along with. He did the gentlemanly thing and opened Cas’s door for him. Waiting patiently for Cas to pull his legs in before shutting the door. Cas watched as Dean rounded the hood and stepped into the car. It was very roomy when Cas was in there by himself but now with Dean? It felt like all the air had been sucked out. He tried really hard not to stare at the man but damn it was hard. His blond hair lightly styled enough to look like effort when into it without it being too much. Dean was wearing a green button down that made his already gorgeous eyes pop and a pair of dark blue jeans that made Cas want to rip the offending material off and cup his ass with his own hands. Cas was glad he decided to go nice casual with a similar button down but in blue and khakis. They seemed to be his fall back pants but he didn’t own a decent part of jeans at the moment. Dean cranked the car and went to back out when he caught Cas staring at him, mouth slightly open. Without a thought Dean leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips before barely pulling back.

“You trying to catch flies?” Lips ghosting over the others, making both men shiver. Green eyes flashed golden in the setting sun but there was something lurking in them. A slight smile. Cas really noticed that even if Dean’s mouth wasn’t smiling that didn’t mean his eyes weren’t. Eyes were essentially the windows to one’s soul.

“Should I catch something else then?” Cas slipped his hand to cup the back of Dean’s head before he crashed their lips back together. Giving Dean’s bottom lip a quick bite before thrusting his tongue as deep as he could, hearing Dean moan in response and open his mouth a little bit more. Before long both of them had to break apart, gasping for breath and staring bewildered at each other.

“So….I’m going to throw this out there but I’m pretty sure we are combustible.”

“Agreed.” Cas could feel his heart pounding in his chest. It was only a kiss but if this was how they would end up kissing every time? Then Cas was glad he found Dean when they were both a little older because had they known each other years ago there was no way they would’ve been able to function outside of the bedroom. Cas had only heard about this passion in the smut books he secretly read. And it was glorious.

They talked about mundane things as they made their way into the city but it was mostly silent with the radio on just loud enough to be heard. After the near constant chatter of living with Gabe, Cas was grateful that Dean wasn’t the type to fill the comfortable silence because the fact he was hold Dean’s warm hand in his was a total distraction and he wasn’t one hundred percent sure he could’ve held an intelligent conversation at that point. He was acting like a junior high student but he couldn’t bring his self to really care. 

Cas glanced at the outside of the light brick building with neon lights they parked in front of. The building had actual old school neon lights that were so bright they kind of hurt his eyes. He hasn’t had too many dates but a diner? Maybe it had to do with the other people he had dated bringing him to the latest, fanciest restaurants in the past couple years but a  _diner_ ? Cas could feel the tension draining out of his shoulders. He should’ve known Dean would pick somewhere they would both be comfortable. He turned to Dean but he was already out of the car and walking around to open his door. Dean stuck his hand out to help Cas with a smile and kept a hold of it as they walked to the door. It was nice to not have someone let go as if he burned them. Back in his parent’s social circle, it was okay to be “out” but PDA was severely frowned upon. Cas liked PDA. It was always nice to know that wherever he was he could just reach out and touch his partner because he wanted too.

Cas glanced around the diner as they waited for the hostess. It looked like they stepped back in time to the 50’s. Black and white checkered floors, red upholstery booths and bar stools. There was an antique juke box that was crooning Elvis Presley softly in the back ground. He couldn’t help but smile at the song and hum quietly.

Dean must’ve heard him because when Cas looked at him Dean was also smiling.

“I can dig Elvis.”

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Dean couldn’t help but roar with laughter when Cas finished his story. Head thrown back, eyes squeezed tight, mouth gasping for breath as his body shook from trying to get back in control, and their legs still tangled together as they both realized they were too tall to share a booth but both preferred the privacy that it afforded. Beautiful.

“He still has the scars on his ass.” Cas said, trying to control his laughter. He hadn’t had this much fun on a date in a while. Usually they were dull and monotonous. The same boring type of people talking about the same boring type of things. Money, who is having financial issues, who is having family problems, money again. Dean was a breath of fresh air and Cas was drinking in as much as he could.

Their waitress for the evening, Jo, stopped by and placed their burgers on the table, giving both men a warning glace before walking away. For at least thirty minutes of the ordering process Dean and Cas argued the tastiness of pie verses cake. Eventually they both agreed to disagree when Jo threatened to throw them out before they even ordered their food and at least they agreed on burgers. Both men were adamant that bacon belonged on a burger and the more stacked on top the better. 

At first Cas thought Jo was very rude but after Dean explained it to him that she was his honorary little sister and that’s how their relationship had always been since they were kids and she had moved with him and Sam and was now dating his best friend, Charlie. Cas was very surprised to see how open Dean’s family seemed to be about same sex couples and he commented that to Dean.

“The only reason I noticed was because in comparison to my family I’m the only one completely out and as of today I am disowned.”

“What? You’re disowned?” Dean almost spit out his beer.

“Yes. They’ve actually been threatening this for years so it didn’t come as a big surprise.” 

Dean felt an emotion hit him in the chest as he remembered his dad’s own reaction to Dean telling him he was bi. It wasn’t pretty but Dean never doubted that his dad loved him.

“Wow Cas. I’m sorry.”

“I’m not.” Cas took a sip of his beer. He knew what was coming. The pity. He had seen it for years from his parent’s friends once they found out he was gay. It was accepted because the general society accepted it. But the inner circles? The elite? Not happening but by the time Cas was old enough to realized he was gay he was also old enough to realized he didn’t care what his parent’s or their social circle thought.

“It’s really not a big deal Dean. Promise. It was actually quite a relief.” Cas chuckled to his self. “This means that Gabe won’t have to sneak into town to visit me for Christmas this year.” 

Dean saw the joy in Cas’s eyes but was still hurt tugged at his heart. It was a foreign concept to him about not being accepted by his family and friends. He realized that he grew up very lucky. From the education diplomas and Gabe’s house he knew the Novak’s were financially sound but Dean was loved soundly. Never did he doubt he could talk to his dad about issues from high school or his job. He never doubted that his mom would still love and support him if he brought a male date to a family function. And he never doubted Sammy wouldn’t still be his brother and best friend either. It seemed like Cas didn’t have that safety net of family under him and it also made him realized that maybe Gabe didn’t either.

“If you’re sure you’re okay Cas but I want you to know that even if this only our second date that you can talk to me any time you want about anything. Even if this relationship doesn’t go anywhere everyone can use more friends’ right?” That made Cas blush. Relationship? Yes please.

“Of course Dean. I would very much like to be your friend too. Is there any embarrassing stories of your family you would like to tell to even the field?” Dean snickered at how Cas spoke. He had listed to Cas speak enough over the last couple times they were together that he knew Cas was putting on “airs” with his speech. Dean threw his napkin at him and swallowed the last of his beer and picked up the check Jo had discreetly slid under his pie plate. No arguments were made as they ate their respective desserts but Dean saw Cas playfully shoot his pie a dirty look as Dean over exaggerated his moan around his last forkful.

“Well Dean that was enlightening.” Jo said as she picked up their empty plates.

“Don’t act like you’re not impressed.”

“I’m not.” Cas snorted as he tried to hold in his laughter but it didn’t work. Soon he was giggling as Dean swung his eyes over to him in disbelief.

“You’re going to let her talk to your date like that?” Dean pouted out his bottom lip and Cas had to resist the urge to lean over their table to tug at it with his teeth.

“Come on darling, I’ll get you something nice before we turn in.” Cas slid out of his side of the booth and held out his hand for Dean to take. Cas gave him a swift kiss on the lips before hooking their fingers together and making their way over to Jo who was waiting for them at the register.

“It was lovely to meet you Jo. I’m sorry I thought you were rude to Dean earlier but he explained the situation much better.”

Jo raised her eyebrow but Dean just shrugged. “Uh, thanks Cas. I hope I’ll see you around again soon. Don’t be a stranger.” She tried to give Dean back his change but he just waved her away and led Cas out of the diner and back to the parking lot.

“Do you want to head home or go for a walk. I know you have work in the morning.”

“I think a walk would be nice.” 

They both turned and headed back down the street to where Dean knew there was a park not that far away. As they meandered they shared other things that hadn’t come up at that point in time. Like why Cas has a degree in accounting but is teaching high school English/Literature.

“Because I always found numbers fun but nothing says fun like reading Shakespeare to bunch of barely listening kids more worried about the next time they are getting laid.” Dean gasped but Cas chuckled. “I’m joking. Accounting was fun but that was something my family wanted me to do. I did enjoy it but as I don’t actually need the money from the degree I took a job as an accountant and put myself back threw night school to get my teaching degree. It is much more rewarding to be able to teach the future minds that will make up the laws for years to come then to stare at basically the same numbers on a spreadsheet all day.”

Dean thought that was a much more realistic thing Cas would say. He felt he was getting to know Cas pretty well in their short amount of time and he commented on that.

“Have you played Never Have I Ever?” Cas asked slyly. But Dean just shook his head.

“Well then, we will have to play that the next time you are off work on a weekend. It can be very, educational.” Cas whispered the last word in Dean’s ear as he leaned closer to him. Making sure to let his hot breath ghost across Dean’s neck and knew he was successful has he watched the younger man shiver.

“Dean, may I ask you a question?” He glanced at Dean as they stopped at the entrance to the park.

All evening Cas had been throwing him off. No on purpose but by answering truthfully and letting little things slip that most people would prefer to keep private. Like the whole disowned thing. Who does that? But Dean nodded anyway, curious to hear what would come out of that gorgeous mouth next.

“Do you like to play games?” Cas asked in all seriousness.

“Like day time games? Or naked games?” Dean’s heart rate picked up a bit.

“Naked games.”  Cas watched in the pale street light as Dean’s pupils grew larger and his breath picked up just a little bit. Not enough for someone else to notice it but Cas had been studying Dean all evening. Wanting to learn what made him tick, laugh, and moan. (Other than pie of course.)

Dean nodded

“Answer me Dean.” Cas’s voice had dropped what sounded like an octave and was currently raddling the gravel in his chest. Dean couldn’t suppress the shiver that ran down his spine and he watched the effect it seemed to have on Cas.

“Yes.” Cas raised an eyebrow. “Sir.” 

“Good boy.” Dean tried to hold back the whimper but he couldn’t quite do it. Cas stared at him for a long time. Taking in his slightly windblown hair, to his eyes filled with arousal, he could see a hint of red flushing his cheeks.  _Perfection_ . It had been a long time since Cas had played this particular game but it was all coming back to him. Now for a little revenge for this morning that they would both enjoy.

“Look around.” Cas watched as Dean watched him warily for a split second and then glanced around nonchalantly.

“See anyone you know?” Dean shook his head. Cas just waited.

“No sir.” Dean had to clear his throat and it his response came out softer than he expected but Cas gave him a wide happy smile.

“You are a quick learner Dean. I like that. Do you want to keep going?”

Dean had to clear his throat again but he answered truthfully. The “Yes sir” came out much more confidently than the last two.

“Pull your jeans down. I want to see if you felt the need to feel pretty for me tonight.”

Dean was shocked. Yes he liked naked games but those were usually in the privacy of a darkened bedroom and hadn’t happened since he moved out here. There were people he knew around here. Ellen’s diner was around the block, he had co-worker ran in this park. This was a bad idea. He felt shame wash over him. He was a cop. He knew better. He didn’t understand why Cas giving him commands made him hard.

Cas could see the shock and arousal quickly fade into panic.

“Dean.” He said softly but Dean kept looking at the ground as he started to shake.

“Dean. Look at me.” Dean’s head snapped up imminently and his eyes locked on to Cas’s. “It’s okay Dean. I promise. There is a bench about three feet behind and about one foot to the left of you. Would you like to sit down?” 

Dean nodded but Cas just waited.

“Yes sir.”

“You don’t have to say sir at this point in time. I just needed to make sure you were focusing on the moment by verbally responding. Do you need help getting to the bench or…?” Cas let the question hang. He wanted Dean to know that their “scene” was over and Dean could make a decision should he want to.

“Yeah. Let’s sit down man.” Dean glanced behind him at the bench and turned quickly back to Cas, extending his hand for Cas to grab on to. Dean squeezed his hand for a quick second before letting go and stretching his arm across the back of the bench so it lay behind Cas’s head. Gently playing with the ends of his hair.

“I’m sorry I freaked out.” Dean tried to apologize but Cas was already shaking his head no.

“I’m the one who should be sorry. I should’ve discussed this with you before even remotely attempting to start a “scene” with you. Let alone in public. May I ask why you “freaked?” Cas glanced at Dean and was confused. Dean had his other hand covering his mouth and looked to be shaking with laughter. Cas tilted his head to the side slightly but that only made Dean laugh even harder.

“Gah. I’m so sorry for laughing. This is a serious moment but the air quotes were just too adorable and then you cocked your head to the side like a curious puppy and I couldn’t hold it in anymore.” Dean was able to calm himself down to speak clearly but cracked up again at the glare Cas sent his way. Cas really was too freaking adorable for his own good.

“If you can stop laughing at the moment,” Cas sniffed, “I would like for you to tell me what happened if you want too.”

“Don’t take that snotty tone with me Cas. I’ve seen your bad side.” Dean exhaled and wrangled in his laughter again. “The reason I “freaked” wasn’t because of what you asked it was because of where. I’ve played this game before. It’s been more than a couple years but I still remember the basic rules. However, now I’m a cop. This is still my neighborhood. I hope to be able to raise a family here some day and I don’t really need for a future neighbor to see me in my unmentionables in the park with a guy. I wouldn’t want them to see my unmentionables if they were peeking in my bedroom window. I’m just a private person when it comes to that. Ellen, that’s Jo’s mom, owns the diner we were just at and she would skin my hide with her belt if she caught wind I showed by bare ass in public. You ask me to show you my panties in private and I’ll drop my pants quick but I’m sorry. I can’t do public like that. Hell I would’ve done it about five years ago but I’m not some dumb twenty-one year old at this point in time.”

“Dean. I really would like to apologize. I wasn’t thinking clearly and I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable. I shouldn’t have asked you to do that in public. The only think I can think of that would’ve warranted me asking you to do that was because I find you incredibly sexy and was hoping you would like to play a little.” Dean started to speak but Cas raised his hand. “However, I wasn’t thinking that you are a public figure in this neighborhood and county. You’re a cop and you obviously take yourself, your job, and your goals very seriously. So also thank you for that too.”

“Thanks for what?” Dean was confused. He felt like he had done something wrong by not doing what Cas asked him to do but it wasn’t as bad of a feeling as it had been right after he refused.

It was Cas’s turn to chuckle. “Thank you for standing your ground. It’s not every day that someone you’re on a date with asked you to show them your underwear and you stand your ground. You weren’t mean about it, you haven’t judged me about asking, and you didn’t run away. So thank you. You could’ve ended our night and left me alone in this creepy park as soon as I asked if you liked to play games.”

Dean couldn’t resist any more. He leaned over and gave Cas a gentle kiss on his lips. He kept it soft but let Cas take control. Allowing Cas’s tongue to enter his mouth and set a slow, gliding rhythm against his own. Once they pulled back they stared at each other for a few seconds before Cas spoke.

“Did you know I just used my accounting degree?”

“No. Um…how?” Dean was confused again. He had a feeling if he was with Cas this would be a general occurrence.

“Well, the technically our first date was dinner where both our brothers ditched us. Right?” Dean nodded his head wondering where this adorably strange man was going with this.

“So that would make our second date breakfast right…?” Cas paused and let that sink in for Dean.

“And that would make this our third date?” Dean asked. His pants were getting tighter by the minute. Remembering how he teased Cas about not putting out before the third date as he watched Cas watch him in his red panties.

Cas nodded enthusiastically. “This could be our third date but only if you want it to be.”

Dean stood up from the bench suddenly as if he heard a noise.

“What?” Cas asked nervously but Dean shushed him. Cas was busy watching Dean’s face and not his hands because the sound of jingling of a belt buckle was loud in the still air surrounding them and made Cas jump slightly. 

His eyes widened as he saw Dean’s hands move to unbutton his pants, allowing them to hang to each side and the hiss of his zipper slowly sliding down. Cas kept his eyes locked onto Dean’s. Allowing him to see as his arousal grew with each passing second. Dean gave a slight nod but Cas held his gaze for another second just to make sure before allowing his gaze to drift down Dean’s body. Pas the thick shoulders that looked like his shirt was about to pop a the seams in a tasteful way, down his broad chest, Cas spotted a hint of skin on his flat stomach but his eyes kept flowing downward on their own accord to Dean’s pants. That were now showcasing a pair of peach lacey panties with a black bow sitting right in the middle of the parted jeans. Cas had to swallow but his mouth was super dry at the sight. He wanted to run his tongue along the exposed skin and slip his tongue down the hair that made a fine trail from Dean’s navel and disappeared under the light waist band. Cas could see Dean’s erection grow harder the longer he looked. A little wet spot started to form where Dean was leaking in his panties and Cas felt his pants tighten as his own cock hardened completely. They haven’t even touched yet!

He must’ve groaned because he heard Dean’s deep chuckle sound again in the silence. Cas had to tear his eyes away from that enticing site of Dean’s bulge and took his time traveling back up Dean’s body to meet his eyes once again.

“Ask me again Cas.” Dean requested quietly. “Ask me if I want to play a game.”

Cas’s face brightened for a second before it darkened as a wave of intense arousal washed over him.

“Do you want to play a game Dean?” He couldn’t hold in his moan this time and he didn’t even try as Cas’s voice flowed over him.

Dean met his eyes confidently. “Yes sir.”

“Good boy. Let’s get you home. I’ve got plans for you.”

 


	7. Chapter 7.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date Night Part 2!
> 
> I suggest not reading this in public. You never know who will be looking over your shoulder. But...if someone is that rude, might as well shock them with Destile smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S HERE!!! And before the weekend too! Smut smut smut! I hope yall like it. This was actually quite hard to write due to the fact that I blush at the drop of a hat. Thank you guys for sticking around and sending me love and encouragement. I hope you enjoy the dirty boys this chapter. Happy readings!
> 
> P.S. Happy Easter. May we all eat as much chocolate as we want and not gain a pound!

Chapter 7.

 

_Dean: You coming home tonight?_

_Sammy: No. Hlpng Gabe @ shop. Need smthng?_

_Dean: Yeah. Don’t come home until breakfast._

_Sammy: Ew._

_Dean: Finished your homework?_

_Sammy: Alwys DAD._

_Dean: Love you._

_Sammy: ly2_

\-------------

_Castiel: Will you be home tonight?_

_Gabriel: No. Lst anthr emply again. Moose hlpng @ shop. ;)_

_Castiel: Behave Gabriel._

_Gabriel: Dnt I alwys?_

_Castiel: ……_

_Gabriel: I hv pnts on tody._

_Castiel: smh_

_\----------------_

“Verdict?” Dean asked when they pulled into his garage, the automatic door shutting and leaving them in relative darkness.

“Gabriel said another employee quite so Sam is helping him at the shop to cover her hours.” Cas glanced over at Dean. Nerves were starting to trickle in. On the ride over to the diner Cas didn’t realized how short of a distance they were from their homes but now that they were back and proceeded to make sure the “coast was clear” he couldn’t help but feel like maybe they were rushing into things. He had certainly rushed into things at the park. He could feel the shame and embarrassment start creeping up his neck and making his cheeks flush pink. Even as an occasional Dom he should’ve been able to at least control his self long enough to accurately gage Dean’s personality against future reactions. Of course he still wanted Dean. Tonight if Dean would allow it but he could control his libido. He wasn’t a teenager anymore. Right?

“Cas?” 

Castiel looked up quickly at Dean. By the look on Dean’s face that wasn’t the first time he had called Cas’s name.

“Oh. Sorry Dean. I seemed to have spaced out.”

“Oh. Okay. We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. No pressure. Promise.”

“No!” Dean jumped at Cas’s harsh tone.

“Excuse me.” Cas cleared his throat and made sure his tone and voice level were in check before he continued. “What I meant to say was I was having those exact same doubts. Was I pushing you too fast? Have I made you uncomfortable? Did I-“

“Cas. Shut up.” Cas was startled by Dean’s words but when he looked at the blonde man he was smiling and Cas took that as a good sign.

“Cas buddy. Yes you made me uncomfortable at the park.” Cas started to apologize but Dean held up his hand and waited for Cas close his mouth. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the glare he received but it was worth it. “It wasn’t specifically  _you_ that made me uncomfortable. It was the place. Not your request. And definitely not how my reaction made me feel at first. Yes I kinda freaked out once my upper brain started working again but I realized I was uncomfortable because of the  _place_ . Do you understand?”

Cas thought it over. He studied Dean’s face closely. His forehead wasn’t wrinkled in distress, his eyes were clear of fear and arousal, his breathing was calm, and his body language relaxed and leaning toward him as if he wanted to be closer to Cas.

“So…” Cas tried to swallow but his mouth had gone unexpectedly dry. “So you want to continue?”

“Hell yes I do. The only problem is where? My place or yours?” Dean said with a laugh.

Cas glanced around only to realized that during their whole conversation that he and Dean were still sitting in the Impala, parked in Dean’s garage and the only light available was coming from the dash lights and the radio. It was a warm comfortable atmosphere and Cas was loathed to break from it. But now that his concerns and nerves were settling back down his arousal was sky rocketing at an alarming pace.

“Yours.” Dean met Cas’s eyes and held his gaze for a few seconds. Making sure they were both on the same page for what was about to happen. 

They got out of the car slowly, anticipation building back up between them. It felt like lightning was going to strike between them at any moment. Every movement, every breath taken and every look shared, combustible energy circled them. Charging the air with arousal and want.

Dean carefully walked around the hood of the Impala and stopped just short of touching Cas. He gestured silently to the garage door that led into the kitchen, making certain that not a single part of their bodies touched. It was an electric game so see how long they could both last without contact.

They make it into the house and when Dean locks the door it sounds defining in the silent house. Dean turns around and almost jumped as he bumped into Cas because he is standing so close. Instinctually Dean took a step back but Cas followed him until Dean was crowded back against the door.

“Last chance Dean.” Cas said as he leaned in, surprising Dean by running his wet tongue up the taller man’s neck to nip at his ear lobe, making him let out a breathy moan.

“Dean….” Cas whispered in his ear, letting his hot breath curl down Dean’s neck, cooling the wet trail his tongue had just left behind. This time Dean let out an actual whimper.

“Yes Cas. Please.”

Cas gripped his chin and pulled his face down to his level so their eyes met. Dean could see the seriousness in those blue eyes. He felt a wave of gratitude toward Cas for double checking Dean meant what he said.

“Safe word?”

“Impala.” Cas let out a small chuckle and Dean was amazed at how his eyes changed from dark and aroused to bright and teasing only to switch back again in rapid motions.

“Are you ready Dean?” Cas brushed his fingers across his jaw to cup the back of Dean’s head, leaning his lower body from hip to knees, keeping Dean pinned door. For such a slim man Cas had a lot of strength to him and it made Dean’s already hard cock start leaking in his jeans.

Dean whispered reverently, “Yes sir.”

“Good boy Dean.” The Cas crashed his lips into Dean’s. Thrusting his tongue into his warm, wet, and willing mouth. Shuddering when he heard Dean’s answering moan and felt his arms wrap around Cas’s waist. Pulling him ever closer.

“Uh uh uh.” Cas pulled back and broke Dean’s hold on his waist, waving his index finger in Dean’s face playfully. “Remember now, I make the rules. Now what shall we do hmm?”

It was like Cas was a completely different person. On any normal given day Cas was the too smokin’ hot for his own good, model citizen by helping little old ladies cross the street, tax accountant lookalike high school teacher with amazingly good bed head. But now? Holy hell did the look in his dark eyes make Dean’s already hard cock even harder. And mixed in with that deep voice that rattled Dean’s chest at this range as he teased and spouted off orders? He was gone. Already too far into this game they decided to play to even care at the sounds that were spilling out of his mouth while Cas slowly teased him with unbuttoning his shirt, one tiny button at a time. Finally,  _finally,_ his shirt was completely unbuttoned and pulled down to his wrists, cuffs still closed. Dean became aware that his arms were trapped by his own shirt as he attempted to reach for Cas to return the favor.

Cas chuckled as he saw Dean momentarily struggle before relaxing back on the door. “Ah. That’s what you get for teasing me about your service cuffs the other morning Dean. Don’t you remember?”

Dean nodded but Cas flipped him around almost violently making Dean gasp in surprise and pleasure as he was pressed chest first on the door, hard. The smooth surface giving just enough friction to give Dean’s shaft a little relief when he thrust against it. He never thought that he would enjoy being man handled when Cas clamped down on his wrists with one hand, holding him hostage willingly, pressing his solid chest into Dean’s back, keeping him still. Dean could feel the long hard length of Cas at the clef of his ass and he had to bite his lower lip to keep a whimper from escaping.

“When I ask you a question you are to answer me verbally unless told otherwise understood?” Cas whispered menacingly into Dean’s ear as he trust forward. Rubbing his hard cock on the ass he was looking forward to fucking, causing the other man to moan and buck his hips back into the motion.

“Yes sir.” Dean said immediately.

“Now as this is your first time playing with me you didn’t know but from now on every time I ask you a question you will speak your response right?” Cas let one of his hands drift down and cup Dean’s ass in his jeans. Giving it a firm squeeze that made them both moan.

“Yesss s-sir.” Dean squeaked out. If he wasn’t so aroused at the moment he would’ve been embarrassed at the sound but he couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment.

“Good boy.” Cas gently turned Dean around again and pulled him barely a step forward before he pushed on Dean’s shoulders, getting him to only rest those broad muscles against the wooden door.

Cas took his times perusing Dean’s recently revealed flesh. This man was absolutely stunning. Golden skin with sprinkles of freckles spread out before him like a buffet that Cas refused to miss. He started teasingly with Dean’s already plump lips, biting and sucking on them until the bound man whimpered. Cas grazed his teeth across the stubble jaw, ducking his head under to lick at the tantalizing of his neck until he reached Dean’s collar bones. Cas paused his mission to suck a dark bruise on the bone, causing Dean to thrust his hips forward, attempting to get friction where he needed it most. He meandered his way down the hard torso until he found an already hardened nipple and lightly nipped it with his teeth, causing Dean to let loose a low moan.

“Again.” Cas demanded when he brought a hand up to play with the neglected flesh. Dean obliged and moaned again.

“Cas please. Your killing me.” Dean gasped when he felt the sharp edge of teeth closing around his aroused flesh again before Cas soothed the small wound with kitten licks from his tongue.

Cas moved away but made a mental note to come back to them soon. It looked like he found one of Dean’s hot buttons. Cas licked and nipped his way across his tan, taunt flesh. Wringing all kinds of noises from his lover’s throat. He could feel the answering throb of arousal in his pants, almost cutting off his circulation but currently he was able to ignore it for more pleasurable experiences in front of him as he knelt between Dean’s spread legs. Hips thrust up to meet Cas’s touch as long slim fingers played along the waist of his jeans. Hands stroked down the slightly bow legs until they reached his shoes. Cas gently untied his boots and helped him step from them, pulling his socks off in the process.

“Eyes on me.” 

Dean hadn’t even realized his eyes had slipped shut. Cas was driving him crazy. He wouldn’t just stick to one pace. Dean had fully expected to be finished by now based on the fact that they had trouble keeping their hands to themselves but no….Cas had to slow down and be all sweet and take his boots off. Not that it wasn’t appreciated but still Dean was barely holding on. Dean gasped when he felt a sting on his ass trough his jeans. Did Cas just pinch his ass? And he liked it?  _What???_

“On me Dean.” Cas demanded. Dean looked down and locked eyes with Cas. He watched as Cas ran his hands from his ankles to the waist of his jeans, unbuttoning them teasingly while he felt Cas nuzzle against his hard cock, exhaling directly on his head and making him twitch in arousal through the material. He wasn’t prepared for the sight of Cas snagging his zipper with his teeth and pulling it down, his own eyes darkening to deep emerald with each new wave of arousal. HOTTEST THING EVER.

Dean had to bite his lip in concentration to keep from bucking his hips and rubbing his erection onto Cas’s face. Cas tugged down his jeans and Dean stepped out of them. Leaving him dressed in his shirt around his wrists and his pretty peach panties barely containing his erection. Cas eyed the wet spot where Dean’s precome soaked through the material, making it several shades darker. Without another though Cas leaned forward and ran his tongue across the wet spot, sucking slightly at the head of Dean’s erection, making those hips buck into his lips. With a smirk Cas pulled back and just watched Dean for a moment. Hair in disarray from earlier, cheeks tinged pink from arousal, chest heaving as he tried to suck in air and that beautiful straining cock just begging to be freed from the confines of that lace.

“If I take your shirt off will you behave?” Cas teased his fingers up the back of the other man’s legs to where his thighs formed into his ass.

Dean started nodding as soon as Cas started talking but he answered, “Fuck yes I can.” Cas made quick work of the buttons and suddenly Dean’s arms exploded as if by their own choice to grab Cas but at the last second Dean held back. Clinching his hands into fist he forced them back to his side and just stared at Cas. There was something deliciously wanton about standing in his kitchen in nothing but panties while Cas was fully dressed. Dean’s list of naughty fantasies seemed to be growing. He could feel his cock throbbing but he didn’t dare look away from Cas. He didn’t want to miss one movement.

Cas saw his struggle to keep his hands by his side and was legitimately proud.

“Good boy.” 

Dean withered at the pleasure that coursed through his body at the praise and at the feeling of hot air ghosting across the wet spot on his panties.

“Cas, please….” Dean would deny forever that he actually whimpered at the sight of Cas kneeling in front of him like some pagan worshiper at the feet of their god.

“Still good Dean?” Cas desperately wanted to move forward but he wanted, no  _needed_ , to know that Dean was still with him.

“Yeah Cas. I’m still good but if we don’t hurry this along you might miss the main event.” For some reason, whenever he was with Cas his filter from brain to mouth disappeared. He would feel embarrassed at his comment later but right now his goal was to keep this train moving before he came like a teenager at his first touch.

Cas’s eyes darkened even further at Dean’s statement. Suddenly, a wicked though crossed his mind and Cas’s mouth watered at the image.

He stood and started stripping his clothes off as Dean straightened his self up and faced him. Cas allowed his gaze to flit across Dean. Taking in his flushed face, pupils blown with lush, he could see the glisten of sweat gathered on his collar bones and along the edge of his hair line. Cas licked his lips, holding his self back from crowding back into Dean to lick up the moister that had gathered on his body. Cas straightened to his full height when he felt the weight of Dean’s gaze on him. Pushing his shoulders back from his usual hunch, making his chest puff out as well. His olive skin was damp with sweat from his arousal. Dean’s mouth watered at the sight of his body. He was slim. Not as slim as his clothes alluded to. More sleek. Like a cat. Broad shoulders that bragged of swimming, a toned chest that suggested an occasional work out with weights. Cas wasn’t very fond of lifting weights but Gabe occasionally annoyed him in joining him a few times a week so while he wasn’t “cut” he was in decent shape. Cas made a mental note to not complain the next time he went with Gabe when he saw the appreciation light in Dean’s eyes. Dean allowed his gaze to dip lower to Cas’s hip bones. They looked so sharp they could slice his finger if he touched them. His fingers itched to trace them where they formed into his thighs. Ah, Dean had fantasies about Cas’s thighs. His thighs had to be from running. Thick and corded with muscles, Dean wondered how they would look when he flexed them to fuck into Dean. He shook that thought away and followed the “v” of muscles down to where Cas lazily pumped his erection. Dean barely held back a gasp of surprise but from Cas’s frozen expression he wasn’t very successful. Dean had always felt that his dick was a decent size. Almost seven inches was nothing to be ashamed of but Cas? Dean felt a bolt of trepidation at the sight of that hard flesh. It was longer than Dean’s, thicker too.  _Will it fit?_

He hadn’t realized he had spoken out loud until Cas’s deep laugh startled him out of his thoughts. “Yes Dean. It will fit.”

Dean felt a deep blush creep up his face. Would he ever stop embarrassing himself in front of this man?

“Turn around and place your hands on the door.”

Dean immediately spun around making Cas chuckle when he had to grab his hips to keep Dean steady. Dean shot an appreciatory smile over his shoulder.

Castiel sucked in a breath as he got his first good look at Dean’s ass. Round and firm he was able to fit each cheek in his hands. Freckles scarcely dotted the expanse of smooth, pale skin. He wanted to spank Dean’s ass until the color of the cop’s skin matched the shade of lace he was wearing.

“You’re going to have to wear more panties for me Dean. Your ass was made to wear them.” Cas ran his hands across his skin, feeling the different textures between skin and lace. Gripping each cheek firmly in his hands Cas spread them and allowed the lace to sink further into his crevice.

Dean had to moan at the feel of being spread apart. Anticipation was killing him, along with the wave of apprehension of Cas looking at his most private part. Dean’s modesty was hard to find but this? This was new, scary and wonderfully exciting all rolling around together in his stomach.

“Shuffle your feet back a little please.” Dean almost jumped at the sound of Cas’s voice, lost in the haze of new arousal. He obeyed without hesitation, a fog of contentment beginning to float around him. Here there were no decisions to make. No worries if he messed up because Cas would surely correct him if he did. He didn’t even have to talk, giving him freedom to focus on the god that was kneeling behind him, staring at his ass and the sensations that ran like lightning across his body.

Dean tensed at the anticipation of Cas’s touch but it didn’t come immediately. What felt like hours but was more than likely minutes he turned to look over his shoulder to see what the holdup was. What he got was unexpected. The look of reverence on Cas’s face made his blush spread down his neck and chest. Suddenly, Cas flicked his eyes upward to meet Dean’s before he flashed a smirk, taking Dean off his guard before he moved like the wind and suddenly licked a wet strip over the material hiding Dean’s hole from him before backing off before Dean was even sure he felt the sensation. Meeting Dean’s wide gaze again as he lazily licked his lips.

_He’s teasing me._ Dean thought. Any other time Dean would’ve been fighting for control. He had a feeling it would’ve been flashing of light and heat before they wound up in a heap of wet skin and gasping breaths if he were in charge. But at this moment he wasn’t, and that’s exactly where he wanted to be.

Without thought, Dean pushed his hips back in invitation. One that Cas took immediately. He pulled the lacey material out of his way, exposing what he wanted to taste so badly. Before Dean could feel embarrassment at being exposed he felt the heat of Cas’s breath as he hovered above Dean’s quivering hold for just a second. Suddenly he felt a warm, wet flick against the ridged rim, making his knees go weak.

_”Ahhh…”_

Cas pulled back, repositioned his hands for a better grip before he dove back in. Gently licking and sucking at Dean’s rim before he stiffened his tongue and pushed against ring of muscles, causing Dean to momentarily tense up before he relaxed even further, getting use to the sensations. As he worked Dean open gently, he could hear the chorus of moans and sighs above him. It was exhilarating. It had been a long time since Cas was in this position with a partner. For the past couple years Cas resigned his self to using his hand but he never anticipated he would meet Dean. Cas snapped out of his thoughts and focused on the task at hand (or mouth) and kept pace with the thrust of Dean’s hips, pushing back onto his face, trying to take his tongue deeper and deeper. He felt the man above opening for him beautifully. He was almost ready to move on but Cas wanted to bask in the sensation of Dean moving against his face a little longer.

Dean felt like lava was flowing inside him. He never had anything but his own fingers back there. That sensation was okay but he never thought he would feel like this. He could feel the slid of Cass tongue across his hole, sometimes pressing in, making him whimper in anticipation before backing off again. He couldn’t keep his hips still if his life counted on it. The feeling of Cas’s tongue on his body was too much. His cock was hard enough to pound nails and he was growing frustrated. He needed something but he wasn’t sure what it was or if he could even bring his self to ask for it…

Cas felt Dean’s frustration and he gave in to both their wants. He felt around the floor for his pants, looking for the lube and condom he place there earlier. Cas hoped he would get lucky but was completely content to just be with the sexy man above him but he it never hurt to be completely prepared for any situation. He placed them on the floor next to his knees and sighed in relief as he wrapped his unoccupied hand around his own arousal for a few quick strokes before letting go again, precome making the head of his dick glisten in the kitchen lights.

Groping around for the lube bottle he quickly found it and flicked it open, coating his fingers before he rubbed them together to heat up the liquid. He brought a hand up and placed a finger at Dean’s entrance. On his next thrust back Cas pushed forward, seating his finger completely inside his lover’s warmth.

“Fuck Cas!” Dean sagged forward onto the door, his legs struggling to keep him upright at the sensation of being full. Dean felt a stab of worry for a moment. If he felt this full at a finger how would Cas feel inside him? Cas gave him a few seconds to get use to the sensation before he starting moving his finger. Pumping in and out, he couldn’t drag his gaze away from the site of Dean’s body swallowing him whole with little resistance. Cas leaned in again and started to pump his tongue alongside his finger until Dean was stretched enough to take both at the same time. He distantly heard Dean keen in pleasure at the added pressure. Once he made sure Dean would be slick enough Cas withdrew his tongue and quickly slid another finger in alongside the first, scissoring them once they had sunk deeply inside Dean’s heat, stretching him in preparation for his length. At Dean’s hard thrust back Cas stilled his hand for a moment before he pressed his fingers in deep. Making sure he was able to graze Dean’s prostate between his fingers before squeezing them around the bundle of nerves, making Dean shout with pleasure before adding a third finger. Dean froze at the new intrusion but Cas kept pumping his fingers, never stopping the forward motion, instinctively knowing Dean was okay. Sweaty palms braced against his garage door, chest heaving to catch a full breath from the pleasure coursing through his veins, ass full of Cas’s fingers. Cas pumped his fingers again, searching for that little bundle of nerves one more. He felt Dean clinch his ass and heard his whimper and knew he found it.

Cas shivered at the sound of Dean moaning his name, squeezing tightly around his fingers. Cas brought his other hand up and around Dean’s thrusting hips, wrapping around his hard cock still incased in the lace, pumping in time with his fingers. Cas chuckled to his self as he glanced around the kitchen. He was getting impatient and he was worried that he would come untouched from Dean’s moans alone. So much for his control over his libido. He needed to speed this along.

“Ready for me to fuck you baby?” Dean bit his lip and whimpered at the sound of Cas’s voice. It was so deep and thick with arousal. For a split second Dean wished he was the one on his knees, sucking Cas’s cock down his throat but he pushed that thought off for another time. They could always do that in round two. But first they need to finish round one.

“I can’t hear you Dean.” Cas pushed his fingers in harshly pressing into his prostate, making Dean buck his hips back to take it.

“Pleasepleaseplea-Cas! Fuck me!” Dean swore he was levitating off the floor with the pleasure that was inside him.

“I think I’ve changed my mind Dean.”

At those words, Dean stilled. Fear and uncertainty lodged in his chest.  _Had he made a mistake? Did Cas no longer want him?_

“Generally, I like my subs quiet. It helps them concentrate on their pleasure. But you? I want, no I  _need_ to hear you speak. Let me hear all those filthy words you’re dying to let loose.” 

Dean relaxed once again. For a moment he was frightened that Cas wanted to completely stop but no. He just wanted to hear Dean even more which was a good thing because Dean’s bottom lip was already swollen from being clamped between his teeth to keep from screaming out to Cas for more.

“Tell me Dean. What do you need?”

At that the dam broke loose from Dean’s mouth.

“In me please Cas. Fill me up. Cant wait.” Dean broke off with a whimper. He liked talking dirty as much as the next guy but this felt different. Cas demanded his compliance but Dean gave it willingly.

Cas groaned at the permission. Finally. He watched as he slowly withdrew his fingers from Dean’s ass before he pulled Dean’s panties completely off, tossing them somewhere over his shoulder before he picked up the condom. Tearing it open and rolling it down his length. Hissing at the pressure. He watched Dean as he squirted more lube on his hand, running it across his length to make sure he was completely covered. He was in a hurry to get inside his lover but he didn’t want to hurt him in his impatience. Finally, Cas stepped forward between his lover’s hips and braced his self at Dean’s back. 

“One last time, are you sure Dean?” 

Dean rolled his eyes at the question and glanced back at the man draped over him. “Of course I’m sure Cas. I want you.”

“But you looked terrified when you saw my cock.” Cas tilted his head to the side. Questioning Dean without saying anything.

“Well yeah I was terrified. Your huge!” Cas blushed hotly at the statement. “But I trust you Cas. You say it will fit then it will fit.” Dean felt a surge of affection for the man behind him when he saw Cas’s wide smile. Confident then shy, strong then worried. He was a rollercoaster of emotions and Dean wasn’t sure he would ever be ready to get off.

“So…are you going to fuck me now?” Dean asked innocently. Biting his bottom lip between his teeth, trying to give Cas “Bambi eyes” but the obscene roll of his hips ruined the innocent look.

“If that’s what you still want.” Cas’s heart started beating harder in anticipation.

“Yeah Cas. I want you to fuck me.”

Cas exhaled and took his length in his hand, placing it at his entrance, making Dean flinch at the unusual pressure. Cas paused and just allowed  the weight of his arousal to rest against Dean’s hole. Allowing the other man to get use to the pressure because it was about to get a whole lot more intense. He watched Dean’s breath and on his next exhale Cas started to steadily press forward. The tight ring of muscle not allowing entrance at first before Dean forced himself to relax, letting Cas to slip in an inch.

Dean moaned at the sensation of Cas's cock breaching his body. Yeah he had used his fingers on himself before and Cas had just finished prepping him but nothing could’ve ever prepared him for the thickness of Cas inside him. Cas withdrew slightly and pushed forward again, sinking in a little further.

"How much?" 

"Huh?" Dean broke Cas'shook concentration as he suck in another inch.

"How much of your cock is in me?" Dean panted. He was so full. He didnt think he could take anymore.

"Half? Maybe a little more?" Cas pushed in another inch. Dean tried to escape but he eas already tettering on his toes.

"I cant Cas. Im too full!" Dean gasped out as he took another inch. He was definitely going to feel this for a while.

Cas grunted and sunck in again. He paused, took a breath and slowly withdrew his whole length before pushing in at the same pace. He did this again and again until his hips were flush against Dean’s ass, finally bottoming out.

Cas held himself still. Needing Dean to get use to the fullness of him as soon as possible. Cas was holding on to his control by a thread. Fighting the urge to move through the tight warm heat of his lover.

“How do you feel Dean?” 

“Full. So fucking full Cas.” Dean gasped.

Cas had to chuckle at his answer. Dean sounded desperate.

“What do you need Dean?” Cas waited as patiently as he could.

“Move. Cas. For the love of God move.” Dean pushed his hips back experimentally. When Cas had first entered him there was a slight burn but now there was nothing but molten heat rolling threw his hips, pleasure spiking with every breath he took.

Cas clinched his hands onto Dean’s hips to keep him still and withdrew his length slightly before sliding back in.

“Like that?” Cas asked teasingly.

“Harder. Please Ca-harder.” Cas pulled out more before allowing his hips to snap forward. Pushing into Dean harder like he asked but not as hard as Cas wanted to at the moment.

“Is that better baby?” Cas cooed as the repeated the smooth motion again and again. Settling into a steady rhythm. Cas avoided Dean’s prostate for the moment, wanting the man below him to experience everything before they rushed toward the finish line.

“Cas?”

“Hmm?” Cas kept his steady rhythm. Watching as Dean’s body swallowed him completely with each trust.

“I thought you were going to fuck me.”

Cas stopped mid thrust. Dean turned his head and looked back at Cas over his shoulder, catching the look of surprise before he witnessed a dirty grin spread across his lover’s face.

“So you want me to fuck you Dean?” Cas asked rhetorically. He repositioned his feet, slightly bending his knees before he withdrew until just the tip of his cock was inside is lover’s body. “Are you sure?”

Dean nodded is consent.

Cas slammed his complete length inside his lover. Barely allowing him to gasp in surprise before he pulled out and repeated the motion again and again.

“God!”

“No. I’m Castiel.” 

Dean couldn’t help but laugh at that but his breath was taken away from him when Cas nailed his prostate on his next stroad in.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck! Cas!"

"That's it's baby. Take all of me." Cas grunted as he was completely stalled by Dean’s body again and again. He could feel the sweat gathering at the small of his back and roll down his face. He almost felt sorry for Dean. Almost. 

"CAS! I'm gon-! Please!" Dean was gasping for breath. He was gonna come untouched and it was going to kill him. Cas was punishing his prostate with every thrust. Dean's arms were weak, his legs were losing feeling, he was blinded by the sweat running into his eyes but he loved every minute of it.

" You gotta come?" 

Dean could only nod.

"Then come baby." 

Dean's vision flashed white, completely blinded by the pleasure coursing through his body. Distantly he heard Cas's shout by his head but it barely registered. His body went limp. The only thing holding him up was Cas's arms wrapped around his waist. He could feel the heat from Cas resting behind him but he couldn't feel the weight.

Dean blinked his heavy eyes and saw he was standing in his shower, warm water coursing over his body that was braced against Cas. When had they moved? Sweet nothings were being whispered in his ear by his lover, soft kisses tracing a down his haw and neck, tender touches of fingers massaging his scalp. The water was turned off and suddenly Dean was wrapped in a fluffy warm towel.  _Is this my towel?_

Dean couldn't think, his head was full of clouds.

Cas lead him back to his bedroom and helped him lay down on his bed before drying his own body and crawling in next to the other man. Dean felt like he was floating, his head spinning in the best way.

"Baby? How do you feel?" His eyes felt like they were going to cross as he tried to focus on Cas’s face staring down at him. Shocking blue eyes stood out against rose tinted skin. Dean felt his heart shift and then he was leaning against his warm solid lover, wrapped tightly in his arms. Safe and sound.

As Cas stared into those lovely green eyes, he saw flashes of emotions he thought he recognized before they disappeared behind his lashes. The blisted out look on his lover's face making a satisfied smile spread across his face.

“You're perfect.” Dean was unaware he had even spoken but Cas wasn’t. That word made him flush to an even darker shade of pink as his eyes roamed his lover's form as they settled deep into the mattress wrapped completely around each other.

“Night Cas.”

“Good night Dean.”

^^^^^^^^^^^

Sam darted back into the kitchen when he heard Gabe’s shout of pain.

“Gabe!” Sam pushed past the kitchen doors and saw Gabe covered almost completely in flour, sprawled out on the floor, a now empty bowl upside down next to him.

“What the fuck happened?” Sam asked as he rushed to pick the tiny man off the ground.

“I fell.” Gabriel groaned as he was helped off the floor and Sam attempted to swipe away the worst of the flour that landed on him.

“Why?” Sam looked at the older man. Something was off. “Why did you fall Gabe?”

“I was sitting on the counter and I fell off Sam.” Gabe snapped at him but Sam just gave him his bitch face and held Gabe’s eyes. Never wavering.

With a sigh Gabe gave in. “I had a panic attack okay?”

“Panic attack? You haven’t had one of those in years.” Sam said worriedly. He took a closer look at Gabe. He could see the bluish dark bruises under his eyes from lack of sleep. There were lines forming around Gabe’s mouth, as if he had been frowning instead of his usual sunny smile, his skin wasn’t a healthy color either. “Why?”

Gabe refused to meet Sam’s eyes as he pulled away and walked to the storage closet for the broom.

“No clue Samsquatch.” Gabe attempted to give a casual shrug but it came off more like a jerk of his shoulders.

“Gabe.” 

“Not now Sam. Please.”

It wasn’t unusual for Gabe to go into a pensive mood. It was rare however for Gabe to have a panic attack. Sam had known Gabe for years and had only witnessed one attack in that whole time.

“Gabriel.” Sam says in a harsh tone. Gabe’s head snaps around and his eyes meet Sam’s concerned ones.

Softly Sam askes their question. “What are you feeling today Gabe?”

Gabe just shook his head. He really didn’t feel like talking about this right now. Eventually he would talk to Sam about it but not right now. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes be he refused to let them fall.

“Gabe…” Sam whispered. Staring as his friend and lover shook as he tried to hold himself together.

With a gasp Gabe relented and darted to Sam. Wrapping his arms around the younger man and fisted his shirt in both hands, holding on for dear life.

“I feel like being held today Sam.” Gabe shot a quick glance up the tall man and met his chocolate eyes not blurred by the tears swimming in his. “Please.”

Without hesitation Sam wrapped his long arms around Gabriel and pulled him as close as possible. He folded his long legs and lowered them to the floor, pulling Gabe in his lap as he went. Once settled he pulled Gabe even closer, wrapping the trembling man’s legs around his waist and linked his fingers together at his lower back. Sam rested his cheek on the top of Gabe’s head while he tucked his face into Sam’s neck. Every now and again Sam could feel a slight tremor rack Gabe’s body but he ignored them as they rocked back and forth. Nora Jones crooned through the speakers softly.

_“…..while I’m safe there in your arms. So all I ask is for you, to come away with me in the night…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd. All mistakes are mine.


	8. Ch. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really sure how to describe this chapter. In case you didn't read the tags there is SELF HARM in this chapter. As someone who has worked through this problem, this was not an easy chapter but a necessary one.

Chapter 8.

 

Sam wasn’t stupid. 

Many people underestimated him because of his “baby face”, long hippie hair and gentle nature. But being underestimated helped as he worked his way through college, flying under the radar and making sure his grades spoke for him.  It was always a fight to get into the top classes, keeping his grades up and perfect attendance. Almost four years down and in a few months all Sam’s hard work would pay off and he would graduate Summa Cum Laude, while essentially doing  it all on his own. Unlike some of the brats he had classes with, whose parents threw money at the university to get their children in because of some family legacy. Sam made sure when he was recognized on campus that it was for his work and his work alone that made the difference, not brown nosing his professor’s asses. So that fact that Gabriel thought that his tenacious lover would just leave him alone after what he had witnessed? Would just either forget or gloss over the last couple hours? Not a chance. Well he would gloss over the last couple hours as if they didn’t happen because his lover asked him to, but he wouldn’t forget. He was going to get to the bottom of this one way or the other.

After he had helped Gabe to the apartment above his shop and laid him down in the spare room, Sam laid out some aspirin and water for Gabe whenever he woke up. Moonlight filled the room with a bright light. Sam could make out Gabe’s silhouette laid prone on the bed; haphazardly splayed across the mattress, barely covered by a sheet. Sam started to turn but at the last second something caught his eye. Sam walked to the edge of the bed and looked at the golden skin of his lover’s back, the perfection marred by the thin white lines. Something niggled at the back of his mind, but then Gabe groaned and rolled onto his side, pulling the blankets up to his shoulders. Sam chuckled as he made his way to the tiny kitchen and fixed a pot of coffee, his mind a whirl wind of activity. A thought struck him as odd. Usually Gabe was happy go lucky. Always in a happy mood, would give the shirt off his back if anyone asked for help and rarely asked for help in return. Tonight case in point. Another one of Gabe’s new hires just didn’t show up and texted Gabe that she quite. So instead of asking Sam to help with the shop Gabe was completely prepared to work yet another graveyard shift with maybe five hours of sleep within the last two days. Thank god Sam stopped by the café on his way home from school like he usually did to just check in on his friend. Even though Gabe was obviously more than a few years older than Sam, he couldn’t help but need to check that his friend and lover was safe and had everything he needed. 

The part of Gabe not asking for help when it was needed kept circling around in his mind, not shaking loose. Sam knew he would be busy for a while with this problem. He hummed as he listed to the coffee start and debated on cooking some actual food but couldn’t find hunger anywhere at the moment. That suited him just fine for now. He could get straight to research. Sam fixed a cup of coffee while his laptop booted up.  _Scars._ His mind whispered to him. They somehow held the key to tonight’s episode. Sam pulled up the image of Gabe’s back in his mind. How had he not noticed them? It wasn’t as if he and Gabe were new lovers and he hadn’t had a chance to explore his body but come to think of it. Usually the smaller man kept his back turned away from Sam; Gabriel did prefer sex on his back. Was that the reason? Sam pictured the little straight lines scattered across Gabe’s back. They didn’t look raised. No like the ones on Gabe’s arms and wrists. Those he clearly done to himself. Sam paused as an awful thought entered his head. It was so obvious now. The ones on Gabe’s back were perfect. Too perfect for Gabe to have done. Which meant that someone had done that to Gabe. Sam felt his breathing pick up. He could picture Gabe lying on his stomach, held down. No, probably tied down. There was faint scaring around his wrists to suggest little else no that Sam thought about it. Rope? Or could it have been twine or yarn? 

Sam could feel the bile rolling in this stomach. Something to do with Gabe’s scars triggered his panic attack tonight. Thank god Gabe didn’t live alone anymore now that Cas was in town. His thoughts flickered to Dean for a moment. Hoping he was having a good night and wouldn’t blind Sam with his naked ass again when he went home at a decent time in the morning. He paused his musings to be thankful that his brother moved cities just to say with him. Sam was going to need his help. Which at that moment, Dean was unaware of his younger brother’s musings but he would soon find out. Sam tucked into the couch and pulled up the internet. Typing the search bar on Google, Sam briefly wondered if this could be considered a breach in Gabe’s trust but he couldn’t make himself care for now. Having Gabe safe meant more to him than having Gabe happy with Sam at the moment.

_Gabriel Novak, second youngest son to the Watts-Novak Empire, hospitalized at local facility after being brutally attacked._

Sam stared at the old headline for a few minutes. Well fuck.

^^^^^^

He wasn’t as young as he used to be. Not that Cas thought he was really old at the moment but still. (It wasn’t like he was  _that_ close to thirty. Right?)  Sneaking out of his lover’s house at the ass crack of dawn was something he had only done a handful of times and was usually well deserved. Cas tried to reason with his self as he lay in the warm cocoon of his body heat mixed with Dean’s. He wasn’t sneaking out per say just that his trusted five am alarm went off for his morning run before work, and it was the first day of the semester and he was the new, new teacher and he was pretty sure he had a million other things to be doing at the moment but he lazed in bed, not really trying very hard to talk himself into moving, curled around the hard, warm muscular back of Dean. He certainly felt lucky to have met Dean. He couldn’t even be mad at Gabriel anymore since his last prank is what actually got him an interesting introduction to the hottest detective Cas had ever had the privilege of almost being arrested by. At the moment though, Cas felt like a creeper as he buried his face into Dean’s slightly sweaty neck and just breathed in his scent. Leather, oil and something dark. He briefly wondered if he could get a candle with those scents but chuckled as he pushed that thought away. 

He needed to get up, to get going but his body refused. Didn’t he get enough of a workout last night? His thighs agreed at the moment but Cas wasn’t lazy. (Okay he totally was if the state of his room offered any proof but hey he was a single guy at the moment!) If he didn’t run today than it would be that much easier to skip tomorrow. With a quiet but heartfelt sigh, he heaved his body out of the warm comfort of blankets and lover to wonder back through the house until he gathered up his clothes and start some coffee. 

At least his walk of shame wouldn’t be too shameful, or that much of a walk. Not that Cas was worried. He knew Gabe had probably slept at the shop and he knew Sam had steered away from the house. He made a mental note to ask Gabe how his relationship was going with Sam. Before he moved to town, he and Gabe talked on the phone weekly and Gabe had picked up the annoying habit of sending him “doggo memes” on Facebook (insert eye roll) that he never understood but appreciated anyway, so he was completely caught up on their whatever-you-would-call-it-relationship. Not friends with benefits but not really something more? Maybe? Shaking the thought away Cas felt something else niggle at the back of his mind. Wasn’t there some reason he just wanted to laze in bed with Dean? Other than the obvious of course. 

Sub drop. 

It was an extremely important part of aftercare. He had done so much to Dean in such a short span of time Cas felt worry start to burry deep into his stomach. He had almost forgotten about the drop. After an unusually intense night Dean was still at a high risk for an ugly drop.  Dressed again, minus his shoes because he still hadn’t been able to locate his socks, and still pondering how to comfort Dean in case he dropped while Cas was at work, he unlocked the backdoor and stepped onto Dean’s porch when brilliant idea hit him. Guess he wasn’t running this morning. Not that his thighs were complaining. Cas hopped the fence dividing Dean and Gabe’s properties easily before strolling into Gabe kitchen to gather what he needed. 

An hour and a half later, and freshly dressed and wide awake, Cas tiptoed back into his lover’s house, upstairs once again only to pause at the office he spied during his rushed tour of the house last night. Cas walked in and took a deep breath. There was a brown leather chair pushed tightly into the corner by the window, a completely full bookshelf that looked to be struggling under all the books on it had about an inch of breathing room next to the desk who he assumed was Dean’s. Cas causally glanced at the furniture in case Dean had case information out on it but paused as he spied what looked like milk crates packed tightly with vinyl’s on the floor next to a record player and he couldn’t help but smile as he dug through them. Cas said fuck it and scrounged around Dean’s desk until he found brightly colored sticky notes, then quietly snuck back to the bedroom, observing that Dean was still asleep but had shifted to his stomach. Cas paused to appreciate the golden skin dusted with freckles that was just starting to glow in the morning light before he gently place the note. Giving Dean’s forehead one last soft kiss Cas finally slipped out and started his day. He wasn’t Gabe’s brother for nothing.

 

^^^^

Dean woke slowly, stretching out to find the left side of his bed empty and cold which meant that Cas had been gone for a while. Dean hissed as hurt/regret pool in his stomach surprisingly fast. He groaned and pulled the used pillow into his arms, burying his face into the material as images form last night raced through his mind. Each sound, each touch, each kiss. He thought it might’ve meant something. Was he wrong? Probably his mind whispered at him. Dean took a deep breath and caught the faint smell of Cas’s shampoo along with stale sweat from last night and he felt a deep sigh build in his chest but he tried to push it down. 

He could feel the burn of unused muscles in his thighs and lower back, could feel the heat of embarrassment remaining from basically passing out from the force of his orgasm, and the residue of pleasure that lingered on the edges of his mind as hazy memories sparked across his tired brain of Cas gently bathing him. Dean looked down at his hips and saw dark bruises in the shape of fingers and he couldn’t have controlled the wave of arousal that flashed through his blood even if he tried. So if last night was so amazing why did he feel like a pile of shit this morning? He had been the one to usually snuck out after sex but he thought after last night that Cas would’ve stayed. Should he have asked Cas to stay for breakfast? Were they dating now? When could he see Cas again? Would Cas even be interested in him since he already put out? 

_Oh my god I’m turning into a girl._

He laid there quietly for a few more minutes berating his off the wall emotions and struggling to keep his tears at bay, ( _I’m crying because Cas left before I woke up and I didn’t get to say goodbye? I’m growing a vagina)_ before forcefully tossing the pillow back onto the other side of the bed and sitting up, anger at his self helping to fuel his overused muscles. Stretching his arms toward the ceiling, Dean felt something pull tight across his ass as he bent to the side, slightly stinging when he reached over for his phone on the bedside table but ignored it. He walked to the bathroom as he checked his phone, willing for his heart to stop sinking because there weren’t any messages from Cas. The rant from Charlie about her LARP conference was now postponed due to rain attempted to brighten his mood but it barely managed. He let out a sigh and turned the water on to shower. Glancing over his shoulder Dean saw a flash of color in his mirror.  _What the fuck?_

Twisting around in the mirror until he could see both of his ass cheeks Dean gaped. There was something bright pink taped to his right cheek. His heart pounded a little faster and not just because he was going to have to rip the tape off like a freaking band aid.

_Good morning beautiful._ _How was your night?_

Seriously? Dean rolled his eyes as hard as he could but he couldn’t deny the tendrils of happiness that spread through his chest, making him feel like a boulder was removed. Cas had thought of him this morning, enough to go poking into his office for sticky notes unless he brought one from home, enough to write a lyric from a corny country song. And that thought made Dean smile even wider because that meant that Cas had left and then came back because he wanted too.  Dean showered quickly, he had favors to fulfill (a text from Benny asking for donuts as a start of his payment for having last night off.) Dean walked to his dresser and placed the note on top, still smiling like a fool as he got a pair of boxers from a drawer. He unfolded them and watched as a green note fluttered to the floor. 

_Office._

Dean didn’t bother pulling on his boxers as he left his bedroom to follow the notes instructions. He opened the door and looked around. Everything looked the same as he normally had it. He cautiously stepped into the room and noticed one on his vinyls propped on his office chair with another sticky note, yellow this time with little heart scattered around the text, attached to the front. 

_You shook me all night long._

Dean let out a low chuckle as he felt warmth spread across his cheeks and throughout his chest. So maybe he didn’t get to wake up next to Cas this morning, but it was obvious that Cas had spent some time thinking of him and going out of his way, in the dark no less, to leave a little, goofy, paper trail for him across his house. Dean pocketed the note and went to place his favorite album, Back in Black, gently into place when he noticed another piece of paper sticking up. He hurriedly flipped through until he found it. It only had a winkey face on it but Dean felt his face heat when he recognized what the note was stuck to. His guilty pleasure that no one knew about it, except Cas now. Though he was pretty sure Cas wasn’t going to forget about the Taylor Swift vinyl he probably found discretely tucked in between his classic rock vinyls. Dean turned to leave his office and noticed another note on the back of the door.

_Coffee_

“Bless you.” Dean whispered to imaginary Cas as he made his way downstairs. As he hit the lower level of the house a delicious aroma penetrated the morning haze that desperately clung to Dean’s mind. Whatever it was it smelled like coffee (duh. Cas) and bacon. His favorite food group. Dean walked into his kitchen and made straight for his favorite massive coffee mug. Only it wasn’t in the cabinet where he put it yesterday. Instead there was a legitimate note. Dean quirked an eyebrow and sat down at his island to read the scratchy hand writing.

_Dean,_

_I regret not being able to stay with you this morning. Unfortunately, my alarm went off at five am because teacher? I really enjoy sleeping in and I adored sleeping with you last night. (And I would really like to do it again.) When you wake up and find this note I would like you to call me as soon as you are able. Last night was a new experience for you and I don’t want you to go through what’s called a sub drop. I don’t have time to explain in this letter but I can make time for you if you decide to call me. (I’d make time for you anyway.) Of course you could always do your own research on the matter but I would really appreciate if you would contact me anyway. To at least let me know how you’re feeling. A phone call, text, email, telegram? I hope one of those works for you. But I digress. I hope you have a good day._

_Hoping to hear from you soon (no pressure though)_

_Cas._

_P.S. In case you don’t want to talk to me, I have your favorite mug and holding it hostage at the moment. I’m thinking on drinking tea in it. Possibly green. Maybe a delightful Earl Grey. Thoughts?_

_P.S.S.- does something smell like its burning?_

 

Dean laughed at the P.S. on the note. That explains where his mug was but he was puzzled at the P.S.S. on the note. He turned and looked at his oven but knew it was off. Shrugging his shoulders Dean walked over and opened the door.

“Hell yes!” Dean excitedly pulled out a still warm breakfast quiche that Cas must’ve baked this morning. Dean dug in right then and there. His lover made him breakfast before he left, he didn’t have to share it with anyone else. Dean whipped out his phone, smirking.

“Yo Bobby! I’m picking up donuts on the way but I’m going to be a little later than usual.”

It was so on.

^^^^

Cas sometimes regretted he became a teacher. He loved kids, he loved the curriculum and his fellow colleges. What Cas regretted at moment was early mornings that pulled him away from a very expressive lover who may or may not be too stubborn to call like Cas asked him too. Or was in too much of a rush this morning to even notice his notes. What if he was in the middle of a drop and couldn’t find his phone to get to Cas? What if he needed Cas but Cas wasn’t answering him? Cas pulled out his phone discreetly from his desk. No missed calls and no messages. He could feel panic and failure start to build but he forced himself to take a deep breath and focus on what was around him. 

He was currently in his classroom on his first day as a teacher here and was about to have a mental breakdown because his lover had yet to contact him. Cas was elbow deep in sorting papers when a soft knock sounded on his classroom door. Cas looked up over the rim of his glasses to see the last person he expected standing his doorway. Cas felt heat rush to his face and then glared at his students as he heard several interested “ _ooo”_ come from the back row before making his way to the other man, grinning like a cheshire cat as Cas all but stalked him outside. Cas shoved him unceremoniously into the hallway and shut the classroom door with a bang.

“Dean.” Cas wide eyes met Dean’s wicked green ones that seemed to be dancing with mischief. “What are you doing here?”

Dean chuckled and reached out to snag Cas’s fingers from the door handle with his own, linking them together as they causally leaned against the wall as his other one reached out to gently touch the edge of Cas's glasses before running his finger tips down his cheek to cup his jaw.

“I brought you food dude.” Dean glanced down to his feel. Cas followed his gaze and recognized the box as one of Gabe’s. He raised an eyebrow  as he looked back to other man. Dean gave an adorable shrug of his shoulders and pulled Cas closer to him, lightly resting his hands on the other man’s hips. As much as he wanted to wrap himself around Cas he had to keep his mind clear. He was at Cas’s job and Bobby would kill him for getting called about an officer doing indecent things at a public high school. “I know it won’t be as good as my breakfast this morning but I had to at least show you my gratitude some way. Plus I figured you hadn’t had a chance to eat this morning.”

Cas was slightly overwhelmed at Dean’s thoughtfulness. Yes Cas had started their little game with sticky notes but Dean didn’t need to come to see him when he was clearly about to go into work if judging by the gray suite that fitted him like a glove. Cas snapped his eyes back to Dean’s face when he heard the taller man’s soft chuckle. Apparently he had gone off to la la land and his eyes had wondered down that glorious body, making his mouth water at the memories from last night. Dean seemed to be remembering as well if the deep green and the slightly labored breaths were any hint.

Cas cleared his throat and took a half step back, popping the intense bubble that seemed to surround them and muffle anything outside of each other’s breathing.

They stood staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity and a minute at the same time.

“Oh fuck this.” Dean snapped his hands up and grabbed Cas’s face. Pulling the other man toward him and slamming their mouths together. Hard enough for teeth to click and somewhere in the background Dean heard a groan but he was too far gone to really care if it was him or Cas.

Dean pulled away just as fast as he came in and pressed his forehead against the shorter man. Hot breath brushing over Cas’s spit slick lips, making him shiver and twist his fingers deeper into the material at Dean’s sides. He hadn’t realized he grabbed onto Dean but now he couldn’t make himself let go.

Dean took a few deep breaths and wrapped his arms around Cas’s back, pulling him closer while leaning down to whisper in his ear as his lover buried his face in Dean’s neck.

“I’ve got to go to work babe.” Cas whimpered at the pet name. It felt so juvenile but he loved it anyway. “But I wanna see you later. Okay? We need to talk about last night right?”

Dean felt Cas’s nod of agreement and grabbed Cas’s hands. Unwinding them from the material and drawing far enough away that he could see his favorite blue eyes.

“Are…are you okay though?” Dean could see that clearly Cas was worried about him. Which usually would’ve irked Dean no matter who was asking that question. (Except maybe Sam. No okay. Sam would’ve pissed him off too.)

“We will talk about this later but yes, I am fine. Your notes this morning helped. But we can’t talk about that here. Little ears.” Dean pointedly looked through the door into Cas’s classroom. He followed his lover’s gaze and Cas felt his face become swamped with heat. In his distraction with Dean, Cas had forgotten that his classroom door was essentially glass. They had basically give his brand, new students an eyeful of sex/semi-flirting. Every single one of his students seemed to be staring at them with extreme interest.

Cas glanced back in horror at Dean but before he could step back, Dean swept around Cas, and Cas would deny it until his dying day, let out a high pitched squeak as he suddenly found himself bent backwards as Dean fucking dipped him like a girl at prom.

“Just giving them pointers.” Cas trembled at the wink Dean sent him before he was barely controlling the moan that escaped his throat as Dean dominated his mouth completely. Cas had to brace his self against Dean when he was let up. The hall was spinning. Was someone clapping? Dean grinned as he handed his disoriented lover his breakfast and pushed him back into the classroom. With a wave and a wink Cas dazedly watched the bow legged man legitimately saunter off to do whatever the hell he did during the day.

Cas turned to his students but before he was able to say anything the bell rang, dismissing them to the next one. Cas sat at his desk and started at the box for a few minutes in the quiet silence of his classroom. Distantly he could hear the sounds of laughter, footsteps, and lockers slamming in the hall but everything seemed muffled. He couldn’t wait any longer.

There was a ton of donut holes of all kinds piled in the box with a plain white rectangle place on top. Cas’s fingers shook as he opened the paper.

_Thanks for filling my holes. Now let me fill yours._

_P.S.- I have your socks. They are now my hostage._

_P.S.S- If you so much as put green tea in my favorite mug I have to think of something really annoying to do to you._

Cas laughed out loud, he couldn’t help it even as heat swept through his body at the innuendo. It would seem he owed his big brother a favor. He was really happy Gabe pranked him when he first moved here. Without him Cas doubted he would’ve had the courage to interact with Dean. And Dean was quickly growing into someone he didn’t want to live without.

 

^^^^^

Today had been a good day. The sun had shone all day long. The weather was perfect, not too hot and the breeze was cool and constant. The bakery was full of customers and he would be able to hire another employee again. Life was good at the moment but as Gabe stared at his reflection in the apartment bathroom mirror he couldn’t see any of those things. All he saw were memories. Darkness, cold tiles pressed to his shoulders and face. Burning pain across his whole back. He could hear weeping somewhere in the distance, echoing in the stillness and numbly realized it was coming from him. Gabe blinked down at his arm when a sudden pain blossomed right below his elbow. He mutely watched a thin line of blood trail of blood trickle down his arm and drip into the blindingly white sink below. The contrast of deep red to start white seemed to snap Gabe out of his daze and he realized he was holding a knife to his skin. 

Gabe cried out and threw the knife into the sink, running from the bathroom until he reached the bed. He wrapped the blankets around him as tight as he could, and attempted to stop the shivering.  _Sam._ He should call Sam! Gabe struggled to pull his phone from his pants pocket. He had Sam’s name pulled up and was ready to press call when he dropped the phone in his lap.

He couldn’t call Sam. No today. Not after last night. Gabe knew it was only a matter of time until Sam found out about him, if he hadn’t already. Sam was in the middle of finals anyway. There was no way Gabe was going to fuck up his lover’s finals. He had worked too long and hard to get where he was to have a fuck up like Gabe distract him this late in the game. Gabe debated putting his phone away but stopped himself. He wouldn’t call Sam but that didn’t mean he couldn’t text him.

_Gabe: Hey. Call me when u have a momnt plz. I need sum hlp._

But he didn't hit send.

_ Why would Sam want to help him? He's in the middle of finals. He wouldn't have the time and he probably was annoyed with Gabe from last night. Hadn't he helped him enough? _

Gabe shook his head to try and break these thoughts. He knew he was sliding into depression again. He could feel the pressure building in his chest. All the worry, all the anxiety, it was starting to flood his body. It felt like there was an elephant sitting on his chest. Just like all those years ago. He knew a way to release the pressure.

"No!" Gabe yelled to the empty room.

He ripped loose of the covers, rushing back to the bathroom. He hurriedly turned the faucet on and splashed water on his face. It didnt help. He looked up into the mirror and met his own gaze. His face was pale, his eyes looked huge. The whiskey color they usually were was now dark, and dull. Glazed over with panic and fear. The pressure was getting worse. He could feel it squeezing his lungs, letting to air in. He was trapped, gasping like a fish out of water, fighting for every little breath he could. 

Gabe felt pain in his arm again. Sweet, comforting pain. He glanced down in shock but deep down he already knew what he had done. Another thing line cut, red slowly sliding out. Like a trickle of water. The pressure lessened slightly. Gabe adjusted his grip on the handle and took a deep breath, putting the cold steel against his skin again and dragging the sharp blade in a small stroke. He felt more give in his chest and did it again.

And again.

And again.

Over and over until the sink was spotted with little dots of red, until streaks ran down his arm, and he could  _breath_ again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone feels the way Gabe does in this chapter and need to talk to someone, please contact me anytime. Even if you don't feel at this moment I want you to know you are LOVED and a BEAUTIFUL PERSON. Don't sell yourself short. You aren't the only one who believes in you and the world is a better place because you are here. You matter. You may not feel it now, you may not know it now but you will. One day. You have potential to do great things! Just hold on and never stop fighting.

**Author's Note:**

> So. That was chapter one. As this is my FIRST attempt at every writing fan fiction I could use all the help I can get. Hope you enjoyed this little taste. More chapters so come if it's well liked. Promise. Please leave comments below or kudos if you want.


End file.
